Mad Max: The Shining Moon
by almil53
Summary: Serena thought life couldn't get any better. Max always thought he could find a way to silence the voices in his head. Now Max has lost his beloved Interceptor and Serena is thrust into a world full of blood and Chaos. Will she find a way back home? and is she willing to help Max to finally cross the plains of silence and find peace? (Rated M for Bloody violence and guns.)
1. Prologue: The Happy girl and The Madman

**Before I begin this story I want to let you know that ****I do not**** own any of the Mad Max franchise (Created by George Miller an Bryon Kennedy) or Sailor Moon (Owned by Naoko Takeuchi). As for why I created this story, well i just got an idea and it popped into my mind. Plus, no one has ever thought to create something like this. So basically i'm the first to ever try this. Plus imagine what it would be like if Serena actually ended up in a chaotic wasteland. Lets just say she would probably be scared right to her breaking point. I am rating this M for possible bloody and violent scenes. Mainly for Max's Sake. So now without further interruption, fuel up the gas tank as we view the Prologue of, "Mad Max, The Shining Moon".**

* * *

(Date: June 19, 1993. Location: Tokyo, Japan)

It has been a month since the defeat of the Dark Moon Clan and the sailor scouts were taking a well deserved break as Summer vacation was starting to begin. Today they were all gathered at the Hikawa Shrine chatting amongst themselves as the day rolled on.

"I would have never guessed that Serena would be a future queen. And to think that a klutz like Serena could lead a future kingdom." Raye said as Serena's face went red with anger. "Oh come on Raye don't be so hard on her." Amy said trying to calm Serena down. "Yeah Raye and besides she'll have Darien as her groom and king." Lita said as she slapped Serena on the back making her groan. "And she won't be alone as long as we're still together." Mina said as she looked to Serena who had a happy face. "Aww, thanks guys, you are such good friends, unlike someone here." Serena smirked and crossed her arms as she looked to Raye who then started to gain a red face. All the girls laughed at this as the day went on and the sun began to set. "Hey maybe tomorrow we should all go to the beach to celebrate this victory and to start summer off with a cheer. What do you say?" Mina said as the girls agreed when Serena had a giddy look in her eyes. "Oh! I can't wait!" Serena said as they then split up and headed back for their homes.

Serena was walking by herself as someone then covered her eyes to her surprise. When they uncovered she turned around to see Darien. "Darien!" Serena said as she hugged him tightly. "Woah easy Serena." Darien said as Serena then let go of her Boyfriend and future groom and king. "Surprising to see you tonight." Serena said as she stared into Darien's eyes. "Well I've been thinking about it, and with summer coming I figured you and the girls may have a lot planned. So, Serena, would you like to go out with me next week?" Darien asked as Serena had hearts in her eyes. 'Oh my Darien's asking me out on a date! Stay calm Serena.' she thought as she looked to him again. "Sure, that sounds great. I can't wait!" Serena said as Darien started to turn while still facing her. "Well then, i'll see you then, goodnight Serena." Darien said as he began to walk away. "Goodnight Darien!" Serena called out as she then proceeded for home.

As she walked through the front door she was greeted by her mother who was still preparing dinner in the kitchen. "Welcome home Serena, how as your day?" Serena's mother asked. "Oh just wonderful. "Serena said as she then twirled around with a happy face. "That's a proud thing to say." Serena's Father said as he read his paper in the living room. "Well i hope your ready for dinner soon. It should be ready in five minutes." Serena's mother called as Serena walked up to her room. "OK!" Serena called as she then entered her room and collapsed on her bed. "Sigh oh i can't wait for tomorrow or next week! Why can't time fly by any faster!" Serena said as she sat on her bed. She then thought about how her life as a queen would be when her mother called her down for dinner. After she ate, Serena then headed back up stairs and got into her PJ's and fell onto the bed again. "Sigh i feel nothing could be better than this. I'd say this will be the best summer ever!" Serena said as she then fell asleep for the night as the moon shone down through her window.

* * *

**(Location Australia, Date: After the Fall)**

**'It is known that the world fell, and that most people in it died. The dead will not suffer the hardships of the terrible world that remains. Those born into this hell have no remembrance of anything else. Those who survived… those are the truly broken. For they know what was before.'**

As the heat from the tarmac the sound of a powerful engine broke the silence as a car sped across and old and decayed road. The Interceptor, otherwise known as the Black on Black, tore across the desert as the driver put the pedal to the metal. Then he heard the sounds of hostile drivers tailing him as he then made a quick turn behind a destroyed plane and made a move to kill his followers. He rammed the Interceptor into the lead car and shot another driver's head clean off as the hostile cars then crashed. The black on black was the only car to survive the crash as it slowed down.

'**He was one such man. One who had lost all. Over and over. And to this, he had lost his sanity. His was a never ending journey away from the phantoms of his past.' **

The driver then got out and searched for a fuel can that would help him on his journey.

'**He believed he could silence the haunting past in his mind and find peace… Beyond a place he called, "The Plains of Silence"... He now had the vehicle, the weapons, the provisions, and the fortitude. He only needed the fuel. And here, there was only one place to go for fuel… "Gastown".'**

Suddenly the sound of horns rang out as the man turned to see more hostiles coming his way. Immediately ran for the interceptor and got in. before he could start it, a warboy had climbed on the roof. He immediately shot him with his double barrel shotgun only for another warboy to thrust a spear at him missing. He held onto it to beat the warboy's head in when another warboy pulled him out and they all started kicking them. "Scrotus comes!" one Warboy cried out as a massive vehicle pulled alongside and stopped in a drift. Sitting on the top was Scrotus himself who now had a prize to claim. Scrotus jumped off and walked to the driver. "Listen my soldiers of war! You've hunted well! And here's the fox that thought he could plunder from Scabrous Scrotus!" He yelled as he swung the driver's shotgun right back into the drivers face. Until he fell backwards and blacked out.

After the massive vehicle started to pull off with the interceptor in tow, the driver, who was stripped of his gear and armor, woke up and ran for the interceptor. Once he made it on, he tried to break the interceptor free, but to no avail, so he climbed to the top of the massive vehicle to try and break it free a different way. Once he got to the top however, Scrotus was alerted and started to fight the driver. It then all ended when the driver put Scrotus's still running chainsaw right into Scrotus's skull. Yet he didn't die as blood shot out of his head and Scrotus screamed in a yell and threw the driver off, as Scrotus then fell backwards.

The driver was left for dead as the massive vehicle disappeared into the distance along with his interceptor. However what the driver didn't realize as he blacked out for a second time was that he happened to landed right next to a girl with blond bun hair with two streams going down to her knees and was wearing what the driver would say was a set of nightwear that was oddly pink. She was younger than the driver but old enough to drive a car. She was also in an unconscious state as the dust swirled all around them. As the dust blew around them, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind as it blew across the sand.


	2. Dead Man Walking and The Moon Warrior

**If you haven't noticed already the story of Mad Max takes place In the 2015 videogame of Mad Max and after the events of Fury Road. There may be some miscellaneous adventures during this story so keep an eye out for that. As for the other scouts I don't plan to add them until maybe later in the story. Also as a word of info, I also ****DO NOT**** own the game of Mad Max (owned and created by Warner brothers games, Avalanche Studios, and Feral Interactive). Anyway, without any more hold ups, Start your engines and floor it as we enter the first chapter of, "Mad Max: The Shining Moon".**

As the morning sun shone in her eyes, Serena rose from her bed as she stretched her arms out and yawned. To her dismay however her bed seemed a bit more rough than usual and the heat in her room felt warmer than she liked. "Mom! Did you turn off the AC again?" She said as she opened her eyes. She gasped however to find that she wasn't in her room but somewhere in a desert in the middle of nowhere. When she looked down she saw that the bed she was lying on was just desert sand. As she looked all around her she saw nothing but dust blowing in the wind. In her eyes it looked like everything on earth had died and left nothing but sand and wind. "What?! Where am I?! Why is there nothing but desert all around?! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Serena screamed as she then looked to her side to see a man with nothing except dust stained pants. Serena saw that his face had a short beard the same color as his hair, and he had dark hair like Darien's except his was more messy than Darien's. In fact his whole face sort of reminded her of Darien. But the more terrifying thing was that the man's chest was bruised and bleeding like he lost a big fight. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright sir?!" Serena asked the man, but he didn't respond. 'He's out cold genus, of course he's not alright.' Serena clumsily thought as she slowly moved closer to try to examine the injuries. But to her surprise, the man suddenly woke up with a gasp and coughed up a bit of blood. Serena moved back as he began to rise into a sitting position. "Are you ok sir?" Serena bravely asked the man who was looking at her in a strange way.

Max managed to wake up with a violent cough which made him spit out blood. He then rose up to see a girl who looked 16 at the least in a pink nightgown that not many would wear in the wasteland. She also had blue eyes like he did and blond hair with two buns and two streams of hair that seemed to reach her knees. The thing that shocked him the most was the lack of weapons on her person. Usually the people he met in the wasteland were armed to the teeth like Scrotus's Warboys. But this girl didn't have any indication of any weapons on her. Then again, he lost all his shotgun and armored jacket after he lost to Scrotus "Are you alright sir?" The girl asked. Max then quietly growled at her which made the young girl a bit scared. as "Does it look like I'm ok?! I just lost my car and my chance at… Sigh nevermind. I don't have time for this." Max said to the girl. But she then gave a worried look as she reached for his bleeding wounds. He slapped her hand away as he didn't trust her. "Don't touch it. I'm fine, now if you don't mind, I need to find my car." Max said as he tried to get up. However the girl wasn't having any of it as she looked to him in a serious look.

Serena wasn't going to let this man continue when he was at risk of dying from severe injuries. "Now look here mister. You are severely hurt. I can't let you go on your own and…" Serena didn't finish as she saw a scary looking dog coming towards them with a growl and an angry look in its eyes. "Gah! Stay away from me! Don't hurt me!" Serena yelled in a scared tone as she hid behind the man who wasn't as scared but was a bit worried.

Max wasn't that shocked when the girl then ran behind him with a terrified look in her eyes but he held his hand to the dog to try to calm it down. "Easy dog. Don't bite. I'm not in the mood for another brawl. The dog then calmed down to his and the girl's relief then the girl got up and offered her hand to help him up. Sadly Max turned her down and got up on his own while grunting. "Listen girl, i don't know who you are or where you came from. But i don't have the time to be bothered by the likes of you. I need to find my car." He said Max then began to limp away.

Serena was a bit upset at the man's attitude as he tried to limp away. It sort of reminded her of when she first met Darien. Along with Raye's attitude towards her. Serena though wasn't going to give up that easy. If she wanted to find a way home, she would possibly need this man's help as he clearly needed help himself. "Alright, I get it, you don't want me to be in your way, but at the very least, let me help you find your car as well. Please?" Serena asked hoping he would allow her to help him.

Max was impressed at the girl's perseverance. Although he always prefered to do things on his own, she clearly wasn't going to turn this down easy. It sort of reminded him of his Wife who died during the Fall. Besides he would possibly need help if he was going to reach the plains of silence now. "Sigh, alright, you can tag along. But don't go astray or purposely get in my way." Max said receiving a smile from the girl. "Thank you, I promise I'll do anything to help mister… uh, what is your name anyway." The girl asked. Max usually didn't give his name out to anyone. But after recent events and the look in the girl's eyes, he trusted her. "Max. My name is Max." he said receiving another smile from the girl. "Well it's nice to meet you Max, im Serena, Serena Tsukino." The girl said giving her name out. Just then the dog then barked at Max calling him over. He then went over to find a dead man who had a bit of gear and a ragged shirt. Max then put it on as well as the ammunition belt and water canteen that the man had on him. Then the dog called him over again as he saw a strange object under the sand. He picked it up and dusted it off to find that it was a makeshift one tube shotgun. "Yeah, this will do for now." Max said as he put it in the holster he grabbed from the dead man.

Then he heard footsteps as he then saw Serena again wearing what looked almost like his armored jacket except it had a pink undershirt. On the jacket's chest pocket a pink and gold brooch with a gold star and gold moon in the center of it with around the star, was pinned to it that seemed like it was brand new. Unlike the jacket which had some wear and dust on it. She was also wearing black jeans that seemed like they had a bit of wear to them just like the jacket. She also wore pink combat boots that had black tips on the end of them and had gold laces. She also had a holster with what was a golden revolver with a pearl grip on it that had a gold carving of a crescent moon on both sides of the grip. It seemed like it was fully loaded. Attached to the ammo belt she wore was a white canteen that seemed to be empty. On her jacket, Max saw an black ammunition pocket that had a golden cresent moon on it. Max was completely flabbergasted as to how someone who was wearing nothing but a pink nightgown could have found that kind of gear. Max knew from his experience that the gear that Serena was wearing was rare to find and only a true wasteland could have found them. And furthermore, what she was wearing was almost exactly like his old MFP gear that Max used to wear even after the fall. "Where did you get all that? And how did you find it?" Max asked in a low but stern sounding voice.

(A few Minutes Earlier)

As Max followed the dog, Serena took the time to check her pockets. To her luck she still had her transformation broach that still held the legendary silver crystal, as well as her disguise pen. This gave Serena an idea. If she was going to survive in the wasteland she was going to need some gear. She held up her disguise pen, and while Max wasn't looking she activated its power. "MOON DISGUISE POWER! Change me into a wasteland hero!" as bright light engulfed her she began to change she gained a black jacket and black jeans that was accompanied by a pink undershirt and pink and black combat boots. Her brooch was then placed on her chest pocket as an ammunition pocket with a gold moon on it formed onto her jacket. She also gained an ammunition belt and holster that held a golden western revolver with a pearl grip and a gold moon on both sides of the grip. She even had a white canteen strapped to her ammunition belt. Serena was impressed with her of how her gear turned out and that it gave her a weapon as a bonus, even though she hoped she wouldn't have to use it. As she then saw Max picking up what looked like a poorly made shotgun, she walked over to him to show him her new gear. Although Max was more surprised than impressed with what she now wore.

"Where did you get all that? And how did you find it?" Max asked to Serena who quickly tried to come up with an excuse. She couldn't tell him that she had a pen that could disguise her as anything she could think of. Not only would Max not believe her, but he'd probably think she was crazy. "Uh, well, I, Uh, I found it buried under the sand on a Skeleton that seemed to have been buried for years. Guess I just got lucky." Serena said with a fake smile hoping he wouldn't notice it was a lie.

Max was a bit skeptical of her explanation of how she got that rare gear, then again, it could have been from a former MFP man or woman who died somewhere around here when the fall occurred. But still it would be almost impossible to find something like that buried so close to the surface without sticking out of the sand. But for some strange reason, he believed her, partly. "Well nice going, you keep that. You'll need that gear more than me." Max said as Serena gave a silent nod to him. And with that they headed off to what looked like a rock pass.

'**This setback would not stop him. He would have his peace, even if it meant another war. And war was coming, because he had created a mortal enemy. But he would not be doing it alone, as he has created an immortal ally with powers even he wouldn't understand. With them together, this broken man will claim back what he lost, even if it meant facing a journey that neither the broken man or the lost girl would never soon forget.'**

"I need water soon." Max said to himself as he and Serena went through the pass as they both looked around Serena had noticed the dog licking from a bowl that had what looked like what they needed right now. "Hey Max! I think the dog may have found some water!" Serena called to Max as he then ran over to a beached and rusted boat that had a water collector at the bow. "Nice work Serena, this will be useful." Max said as he put his canteen in the water to fill it. He only filled it a quarter way when he stop and let Serena fill her canteen. As she did Max drank what he could from his canteen, leaving no drop as Serena finished. "I think I'll save this for later." Serena said as she attached her canteen to her belt. "Smart thinking, now we should find that dog, it led us right so far." Max said when suddenly they both heard a metal clang and a whimper from what sounded like the dog. They both ran over to the source of the noise when they saw the dog stuck in a cage with a ragged and ape like man looking at the dog like it was a meal. Max then flipped the man onto his back and aimed his shotgun at him while Serena stood back hoping he wouldn't kill the man.

"It ain't for eating." Max said as the man's terrified look turned into a surprised look. "It's you…" The man said along with some other nonsense. Max kept his gun aimed at the man as he put it closer. "Dah, Please! Don't kill Chumbucket! Please!" the man who apparently was called Chumbucket said. But max wasn't having any of it. "Why shouldn't I?" Max said in an angry tone. "Because, I know you… Yeah i saw you in the longlookers! They left you for the blow flies, then they snatched your ride! And now you'd be looking to snatch it back! That's what the prophecy says! You're the Driver." Chumbucket finished. This made Max put down his shotgun to Serena's relief. That's right." Max said as he put his shotgun back into his holster. "Then Chumbucket is your man. I have a vehicle that can take you to your car saint!" Chumbucket said as he opened the cage the dog was trapped in. "Where is this vehicle?" Max said as Serena walked up beside him. "She's not running now saint. Thats why im here to get the parts so I can repair it." Chumbucket said as he put the dog on the table. But then Chumbucket saw Serena as he then noticed her brooch and the gold moon on her jacket. "It's… it's you…" Chumbucket said as he pointed to Serena, much to Max's surprise. "What about her?" Max asked as Chumbucket walked up to Serena who started to get creeped out a bit. "Holy angel from the Heavens, savior of worlds, protector of all that is holy of the sphere in the night sky! You're the Guardian." Chumbucket finished.

Max was still confused by what Chumbucket meant. However Serena knew instantly about what Chumbucket was talking about. "That's right, but how did you know?" Serena asked wondering how a feral looking man like Chumbucket knew about her being a Sailor Scout. "All in good time lovely but just know that you'll be needed here." Chumbucket finished leaving both Serena and Max to wonder what he meant by that. "Anyway i'll need wire to fix my buggy, if you can find some, Chumbucket can fix it with these blackfingers." Chumbucket said as he raised his hand which had black on the fingers. "Ok, but don't go stray." Max sternly said as Chumbucket started to mend the dog which he called Dinki-Di. "Oh don't worry about that saint. I know you'll find me and tear me apart! I'm not a fool! Now go and fetch some wire then we'll be off!" Chumbucket said as he continued to tend to Dinki-Di as Max and Serena then headed into a canyon.

At first there wasn't much of a problem but then they encountered one of Scrotus's Warboys and Max instantly killed him with his shotgun, making his head explode into a bloody mess. This almost made Serena Hurl at the sight. Even though she was used to fighting monsters, she never battle them to the point that they would become headless or bleed to an extent. She then hung back as more warboys started to put a fight to Max he fought well and managed to take them all down without too much bloodshed. But then one Warboy managed to put Max in a choke hold. Unfortunately he couldn't reach for his shotgun as the Warboy was pinning his arms to his side. "Hope you bleed out!" The Warboy cried out as Max started to lose air. "MAX!" Serena yelled out and without hesitation, she pulled out her revolver and fired it at the Warboy. The Warboy got hit in the eye and stumbled backwards as Max then broke free and punched his head so hard it broke the Warboy's neck. He panted as he saw Serena looking terrified. The hand that held her gun was shaking violently as she looked like she was going to scream. "Thanks for the save. Say you feeling ok?" Max asked seeing that Serena was almost petrified with fear. "I… it's just… I never killed someone before. I… i…" Serena didn't finish as Max came up to her and put the revolver back in her holster. "Get ahold of herself. You did alright. I thought I was done for until you pulled the trigger. Besides i finished him off so don't be so frightened." Max said as Serena calmed down. She then remember that she did kill the monsters that were terrorizing Tokyo as sailor moon, so it wasn't her first time killing someone. Even though she never used a gun before.

"Your right, after all, it wasn't my first time killing someone like that." Serena sadly said. "Hmm, seems like you may fit in the wasteland after all." Max said as he pulled some wire out of a nearby broken car. Serena then gave a weak smile as they headed back for Chumbucket. "Thanks for those kind words Max. I appreciate it." Serena said as they exited the canyon. "Don't sweat it. Just watch your aiming next time so you don't go so close to killing me." Max said and Serena just giggled a bit as they got back to Chumbucket who cheered as he saw them alive. "Hah! Praise be! You got the wire! Come! I'll fix the buggy, then I'll take you to where they took the black on black saint!" Chumbucket said as Max picked up Dinki-Di and Serena followed from behind. Once they reached the buggy Max put Dinki-Di in the back as Chumbucket installed the wire parts. After the wire was installed Max took the driver's seat on the right side while Chumbucket sat beside him in the passenger seat while Serena rode with Dinki-Di in the back while holding onto the bars that allowed her to hold on. "Rev it up and go saint! The buggy's humble but she can haul." Chumbucket said as the engine started with a roar and Max put the pedal to the metal. As the buggy tore through the pass, Serena kept looking at the sky thinking if there was anyway that she could possibly get home. "Darien, my friends, if you can hear me, i'll find a way back home if i can. I promise." Serena said as the Buggy continued on towards the end of the pass.

**And so we come to the end of Chapter one where Serena has met the Road Warrior himself and was able to convince him to allow her to help him recover the Interceptor. And she even met Chumbucket who seemed to know her for an unknown reason, who is also willing to help Max recover The Black on Black. However, what they might discover could possibly lead them to building a new car. Can Serena find a way home. Can she help Max to recover his car and make his way across the plains of silence? Or will they both fall victim to Scrotus's Wrath? To find out, leave a polite review, a favorite, and a follow to stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, keep moving forward.**


	3. Building The Magnum Opus

Eventually the buggy came to a stop just atop a cliff where an oil camp was set up nearby. This shook Serena out of her thoughts as the buggy came to a stop. She then saw both Max and Chumbucket heading for the cliff edge to get a closer look with a pair of binoculars, or as Chumbucket called them, "The Longlookers". As Serena met up with them Max was holding the Binoculars as Chumbucket was also scanning the area. "Oh your just in time Lovely. That down there is one of Scrotus's camps although I don't see the land mover so he must not be here." Chumbucket said as Serena looked down at the camp. "It so large. Wait who is scru… scre… Scrout…" Serena didn't finish as Chumbucket corrected her. "You don't know who Scrotus is Lovely?! Well praise be on your behalf then. Scrotus is the warlord who controls all the land you see all around us. He's the king of Gastown. He has camps everywhere. And I praise that you hopefully won't run into Scabrous Scrotus yourself Lovely." Chumbucket finished as Max perked up after he saw his car in the camp.

"I'm getting my car back." Max replied but Chumbucket then tried to stop him. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Now listen i have a better idea, better for you and better for me. Look, the black on black, she's toast. It's gone, scrapped, she'll never be whole again! But I… I can build you a new car. One that's faster and tougher than the black on black ever was!" Chumbucket explained as Max saw his car starting to get torn apart. He knew he would need a new car at this point if he ever was going to get his interceptor back, even if it was in pieces. "How fast and how Tough?" Max asked as Serena took the Binoculars to see the damage being done to the interceptor. "Very. Faster than fear. Tougher than iguana's gonads." Chumbucket said as Serena lowered the binoculars. "Is it really that true?" Serena asked thinking that Chumbucket was exaggerating a bit. "Ohhh, True as the holy angels that sent you both my way! Come! Come with me and i'll take you to it!" Chumbucket said as he ran back for the buggy. Max was a bit skeptical, but he did need a new car so he had no other choice. He then followed Chumbucket back to the Buggy as Serena got on the back again. Then with a sound of a roaring engine, the buggy tore off heading towards an old overturned cargo ship.

Once they got inside Max stopped as Chumbucket then moved a large panel to reveal a platform with what looked like another smaller buggy. "There she is Saint and Lovely! The angel made steel! The vision become reality! There she lies… The Magnum Opus!" Chumbucket said as Max and Serena walked on both sides of the small car frame on wheels. "Wow it's uh… it's a nice piece of… engineering." Serena hopelessly said as Max wasn't that impressed either. "This ain't no car. It's just a mess of parts." Max rudely said. "Max don't be so cruel with it. At least we have something." Serena said with a pout making Max a bit annoyed with her. "Wel… well Lovely is right Saint. It's just not completed yet that's all. But she does run saint! Look!" Chumbucket said as Max took a look at the engine.

"It's got to be eight cylinders, nothing less." Max said leaving Serena wondering why Max needed an eight cylinder engine so badly. "We'll get there Saint. Yes, but first we need to get her a beautifical body for the frame." Chumbucket explained as Serena then came over to him. "He's got a point there Max. We can't just drive around with no protection." Serena then pointed out "Lovely here is right Saint. With no body, you'll liable to get shot or burned, or even worse smashed up and twisted into metal and steel!" Chumbucket said and Max knew he and Serena was right. "Show me where it is." Max said as Chumbucket got in the back of the Magnum Opus. "Of course saint, no time like the present. Come, we must go while the night has just started!" Chumbucket said as Serena got into the passenger seat. "No, you stay here Serena." Max said making Serena upset. "No way Max, i'm coming with you too." Serena argued but Max didn't want any of that. "Now listen, I'm not going to let you throw yourself into danger by coming, you stay here." Max said sternly but Serena wasn't having any of it either. "If you forgot, you would be dead already if I hadn't saved your life back in the canyon. I've fought people like that before, and besides you'll need all the help you can get." Serena said sternly as max got in the driver's seat. "Alright fine, but don't get in the way or go stray." Max sternly said as Serena gave a smirk smile. "Don't worry about me, after all I managed to help you so far." Serena said as Max started the engine. "Yeah." Max said as he roared the Magnum Opus out of the ship and onto the sands.

As they drove on Chumbucket explained that the body they were looking for was in a place called the Graveyard which was home to a clan of hostiles called the buzzards which only hunted in the dead of night. It also explained why they were going there now instead of broad daylight. But as Max kept driving, Serena then notice the fuel gauge was getting extremely low. "Uh, guys i think we might need to find some fuel soon, we're almost out." Serena pointed out as Max just kept driving. "Well fortunately with Gastown Lovely, we have the blessing of guzzoline. We should find enough to make it to the graveyard." Chumbucket said as Max saw a bunch of containers nearby. He managed to reach them just as the last drop of fuel went into the engine as it then died. Once they stopped both Max and Serena got out and searched for some cans of fuel that could be nearby. "Empty." Max said as he found a gas can that unfortunately didn't have anymore fuel. "Hey i found two full cans!" Serena called out as she hauled them back to the Magnus Opus, straining as she finally set them down. "Nice going." Max said as he grabbed one of the cans and poured it into the Magnum Opus's gas tank while Serena put the other can in the Magnum Opus right beside Chumbucket.

Once they both got back in, Max floored the throttle and tore it as they drove down the sandy road, until they eventually reached a spiked gate. "There! That's it! The entrance to the Graveyard!" Chumbucket called out as they rolled to a stop. "No way to ram it down." Max said as Serena then got out and grabbed the spare gas can. "Say what if we used this?" Serena asked as Max got out. Max gave a short smile as he grabbed the gas can and place it at the gate then stood back. "Saint? Aren't you going to light it?" Chumbucket called out as Max walked back to Serena. "No, Serena you take the shot, get a bit of practice." Max said as Serena gave a weak smile and pulled her revolver out. She aimed carefully looking down the sight and with one shot, she hit the can and it exploded taking the gate down. "HA HA! Well done Lovely! Well Done!" Chumbucket cheered as debris flew everywhere. "Nice shot." Max said as the dust settled. "Yes, very nice. Now come, no time to waste!" Chumbucket called as both Serena and Max ran for the Magnum Opus.

Max then hit the throttle and tore down the path carefully as Chumbucket then warned him about traps that the Buzzards may have left. After making it through the traps in one piece, they made it to the roads end where five car bodies were suspended in midair. "Is this what you were talking about Chumbucket?" Serena asked as Max got out. "Oh yes Lovely, our prize, ripe for the taking. Go quickly Saint!" Chumbucket said as Max looked at the car bodies. "Right, Serena stay here and guard the car with Chumbucket. I'll go up there and get one down." Max said as he started to head off. "Ok Max." Serena called out as Max then enter a cave tunnel.

"Say Chumbucket, since we're alone… I wanted to ask. When we first met you said you knew me as what you called a guardian and said I protected the moon. How did you know I was a guardian of the moon?" Serena asked as Chumbucket looked at her. "It was an old prophecy from another angel Lovely, the angel of light. Viewer of the future and other worlds. There was a legend of guardians that once protected worlds that were not of this one! The angel of light then showed me of prophecy that said that both the guardian of the great sphere in the sky and the driver of ancient times would be the ones to finally put an end to the age of Scrotus's control over these lands. Just remember Lovely, you're one of the chosen that will save us all, my princess." Chumbucket said as he suddenly then bowed to Serena in an awkward manner. "Wait how did you know I was a princess?" Serena asked confused to how he knew. "Oh it was said by the Angel of Light. She said that her daughter was a true guardian. That she said!" Chumbucket said as he then got out of the Magnum Opus. "Wait are you saying the angel you saw was… my own mother?!" Serena said in surprise.

Chumbucket then nodded when they both heard max calling to them from up on the platform up above. "Ok i'm up here, now what?" Max called out. "Ohh, You got a choice to make Saint. Choose one that shall be your bride." Chumbucket called out. Max however was having difficulty in deciding. They all looked the same except for the model. "Serena which one do you think will work best?" Max called down as Serena then looked up. After a second she then pointed to the middle body which sort of resembled Max's interceptor body. "What about that one?" Serena called out. "Ahh, the Wild Hunt. Nice choice Lovely." Chumbucket said as Max pulled a lever and the body came down. Serena and Chumbucket then put it into place as it lowered onto the frame. "And she's finished. Now all we need is to get her battle ready, then we'll be able reach Gastown!" Chumbucket said as Serena gave a smile.

Suddenly the sounds of war cries were heard as Max turned to see Buzzard Mercs surrounding him from a higher rockface. Then more Buzzards blocked the road out as Max began to fight the ones above. "Go! Hold them of Lovely! Give me time to finish attaching the body." Chumbucket called out as the Buzzards charged at Serena. She then fought back with all she had which was surprisingly alot. She figured that her time as Sailor Moon must have made her stronger than she thought as she flipped a Buzzard into another Buzzard as they both hit the ground. As another Buzzard charged at her she then flipped backwards, kicking the buzzard in the chin and making him snap his neck as she landed back on her feet.

Just then Chumbucket called to her. "There! I finished! We must make haste! Chumbucket said as he climbed back into the Magnum Opus. Then another Buzzard charged at Serena only for Max to suddenly show up and punch him in the face making him go limp. "Lets go." Max said as Serena then nodded. Then they both raced for the Magnum Opus as more Buzzards started to block the way out. But it didn't matter as Max then put the pedal to the metal and ran through the buzzard blockade and drove straight forward. "Ha ha! Praise be!" Chumbucket cheered as Max tore up the large road.

Just then a Buzzard vehicle got in front of the Magnum Opus trying to block it. "Gah! Shoot for the fuel tank on the back! Chumbucket called when Serena then pulled out her Revolver and aimed at the tank. Even though they were moving, she took the shot and the tank exploded, taking the Buzzard car with it. "Ha ha ha! Fine shooting Lovely, real fine!" Chumbucket cheered when another Buzzard car got up alongside the Magnum Opus on the right side. "I can't shoot the tank from here!" Serena yelled when Max then turned sharply right and rammed the Buzzard car into a large rock making it explode as it hit it. "Praise be! Excellent driving Saint!" Chumbucket called as they then drove off a ledge and landed back on the road they came down before to get to the Graveyard. "Well done both of you! Now back to the Tabernacle before more come!" Chumbucket said as Max continued on for the old ship.

When Max parked the Magnum Opus back into its spot, Chumbucket got out to inspect it for any damage after that fiasco back at the Graveyard. "Ha ha! Seems as if she survived with everything still intact!" Chumbucket said as Max got out and Surveyed the car. "Yeah, but I need more than just a body and some wheels." Max said as Serena got out as well. "You're right Saint. We'll need scrap. Help me gather all this scrap Saint, and Lovely, if you can bring me my jagged tip from my bed, I can fashion a harpoon and some more parts for the Magnum Opus." Chumbucket said as Max then nodded and started collecting all the leftover scrap he could find while Serena went back towards the entrance to grab the jagged tip that Chumbucket had asked for.

Once Serena got to the makeshift hammock she then collected the jagged tip from the bed. But as she was about to turn to head back for the car. She noticed wall drawings that Chumbucket left behind. It was mostly plans for the Magnum Opus and scratches of days. But then she saw a drawing of her moon symbol along with a drawing of what looked like her mother, Queen Selene. She cried a bit as she reached a hand for the drawing. "Oh, mother… I miss you so much…" Serena cried as she then thought of her friends. 'I wonder if they are here. If they aren't *sniff* I wonder if they've noticed that i'm missing…' Serena thought when suddenly she heard Max call out to her. "What's taking you so long back there?!" Max called as Serena then reached for the drawing of her mother one last time before she began to walk back. "Coming!" Serena called as she then ran back to the Magnum Opus.

When she got back, she found Chumbucket already starting to work on the Magnum Opus. "Here's the jag tip you wanted." Serena said as he handed it to Chumbucket. "Oh fine work Lovely, now then it'll take me all night to finish making the parts and installing them to the Magnum Opus, so you two take a rest, while I work on my angel. Your welcome to use my bed if ya want." Chumbucket said as he continued his work. Both Max and Serena then headed back for the entrance. Max was courteous and let Serena take the hammock while he slept on a makeshift sleeping bag. Max instantly fell asleep as he lacked to for a while now. But Serena kept looking at the drawing of her mother as she kept thinking about her friends until eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

**Now work begins on the Magnum Opus as we enter the sleep of the night. Still it's a curious thought to how Chumbucket managed to see queen Selene and why she met with him. As well as to why Serena was also meant to take down Scrotus by Max's side. Maybe we'll all find out these answers in the Morning light. However I don't think they'll be able to stay in the Tabernacle for much longer… but that's all for next time.**


	4. Separated and Plans

** I told you I might not include the rest of the sailor scouts into the Australian wasteland and i'm sorry to say I won't add them now at this point. However I may add a few chapter intros with the scouts trying to figure out where their lost princess has gone and how they plan to get her back. With that being said, let's go back to Tokyo to see what all has happened since the last night as we go into the third chapter of "Mad Max: The Shining Moon".**

** (Tokyo, Japan/ The day for the beach/ Present Day)**

The morning sun rose over the beautiful city of Tokyo as everyone began to wake up. All except for Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina who got up early so they could hit the beach that day. As they gathered at the Tsukino residence with their stuff Mina and Lita were playing a game of rock, paper, scissors while Amy was reading a book about ocean species. As Raye knocked on the door she was greeted by Serena mom who greeted them all with a smile. "Ah you girls must be here for Serena, just a moment. Serena!" The mother called up but she didn't respond with her usual scream of being late. "Serena! Your friends are here!" She called again, louder this time. But still there was no response. "She's never this unresponsive before…" Serena's mom said starting to worry a bit. Then she saw her son Sammy coming down the stairs. "Uh Sammy could you go and check to see if Serena's up yet?" the mother asked as Sammy sighed and went up as Raye looked to Sammy with a worried look.

As Sammy went into Serena's room all he saw was her cat Luna, who was asleep, as he then went over to her bed. "Serena, mom says to get up now." Sammy said in a rude manner as he then pulled off the blankets to reveal that Serena wasn't in her bed. "What? Ok this ain't like Serena to not be in bed. I know my sis and she never leaves it during the night…" Sammy said as he then went back downstairs.

Serena's mother head Sammy coming as he then turned to Raye. "Don't worry I'm sure Serena will be down any second now." She said reassuringly as Sammy came down alone. "Serena wasn't in her bedroom at all." Sammy said as the rest of the scouts then heard this. They all gasped then ran up to Serena's room, much to the mother and Sammy's surprise. As they entered all they saw was Luna who had woken from the noise and now realized that Serena was missing as well. "Where could she have gone?" "This isn't like her at all." "You think a monster got her?" "We have to find her!" The Scouts went into a panic as they realized their princess and future queen of Tokyo was missing. There went the trip to the beach.

** (Austrailian Wasteland/ The Tabernacle/ In the Future/ Afternoon)**

Serena was dreaming about Crystal Tokyo, her future daughter Rini, and her future husband and future king, Darien, or Endymion as she would know him to be. Suddenly she heard the sound of what sounded like a clang and she woke with a scream like usual. "GAHHHHHH! I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm Late!" Serena said as she then fell off her bed onto a metal floor. "Gahhhh… that hurt..." Serena got up when she then realized she was still in the tabernacle inside Chumbucket's sanctum and saw Max, who was miraculously still asleep. 'Guess he must be a heavy sleeper if he's able to sleep though that racket I caused' Serena thought as she looked around the beaten up ship. "So this isn't a dream… sigh just when I thought I would wake up in my own bed…" Serena sadfully said as Chumbucket came over. "Doh spark plugs, hope I didn't wake you Lovely…" Chumbucket said as he hopped over to her. "No… but it's fine if you did." Serena said as Chumbucket sighed in relief. "That's good Lovely, now come want to show you the improvements I made to the angel." Chumbucket said as he led Serena back to the Magnum Opus.

When she saw it it now had a white decal of a crescent moon symbol on the hood with many gears and pistons drawn all over the car, along with a couple of stars in the holes of the gears and pistons. "Wow… it's… incredible…" Serena said with a face of awe. "I know right? I did put on the upgrades to this angel, yes. But, in honor of the Holy angels of combustion and light, I put these decals on the Magnum Opus to honor them with pride! What do ya think Lovely?" Chumbucket asked as Serena looked back to the Magnum Opus. "I, I think it's Lovely, it partly reminds me of home." Serena said as Chumbucket cackled with joy. "I'm glad you like it Lovely. I just hope that Saint doesn't mind it my dear lady." Chumbucket said when Max strolled up as he finally woken up. "Ah your here Saint! I Added those parts just like I said! I even gave her a few symbols to show her pride! What do ya think?" Chumbucket said as Max looked it over. Then he opened the hood but then his face began to show anger as he slammed the hood down. "What did I tell you?! V8! Not V6!" Max said angrily.

"Of Course Saint! Eight is the magic number. All of us, soon, will land a Big Chief! With a Big Chief under the hood you'd both be uncatchable day and night and…" Chumbucket didn't finish as Serena tried to calm him down to try and not make Max any madder than he already was. "Easy, Chumbucket… now listen to me, just where can we find a Big Chief?" Serena asked in Max's favor. "Ther... there's only place where you can obtain a Big Chief Lovely. The only place they are well found is Gastown…" Chumbucket said as Max perked up. "Then we go to Gastown." Max said as he began to open the door to the Magnum Opus. "Now, now, wait a minute Saint! We can't attempt to siege Gastown yet! The angel still needs some more armor and parts. But I assure you when i can get the parts on her we will stand a chance against…" Chumbucket didn't finish again as he looked up to see someone scurrying above their heads.

"Scavengers?!" Chumbucket said as Serena looked up as well as Max got in the Magnum Opus in a rapid way. "Get in the car!" Max yelled as Chumbucket ran to grab some of his tools and scrap. Serena was about to follow when suddenly a lit Molotov bottle flew out of the pipe past Max's and Serena's heads. Unfortunately this made Serena fall backwards off the platform as the bottle exploded making a wall of fire between her and the Magnum Opus. She was trapped. And to her further horror, as soon as Chumbucket got in the Magnum Opus after rapidly grabbing a few things, Max sped off leaving Serena behind. This made her scared as she saw the Magnum Opus disappear as it ran up the boat. In desperation she hid in a nearby open container and closed it tight to avoid being cooked. "Max… why... " Serena said as she fell to the floor of the container sobbing as the fire spread through the Tabernacle.

Meanwhile Max and Chumbucket just made it out as they then went around the front to see warboys tearing apart the rusted ship. "My Tabernacle! Gone! All of it… Lost! And, Lovely… Burned!" Chumbucket weakly said as he looked to his sacred home. "We have the car. We need to go." Max said as he floored the pedal and sped off away from the burning ship.

"You know a safe place? Somewhere we can rebuild?" Max asked to Chumbucket as they passed the blazing Tabernacle. "Well, there is Jeet of the Great White. We could make a deal. But hope they don't kill us both." Chumbucket said as they rolled on towards Jeet's stronghold as Chumbucket said. When they arrived Chumbucket was able to sway Jeet into letting them in and rebuild in trade for helping Jeet around his stronghold and clear out some threats of Scrotus as he was starting to become a problem.

When Serena finally stepped out of the container a few minutes later, the fire was gone but the Tabernacle was in ruins. But to her luck she found that the dog or Dinki-Di as Chumbucket had named it, and the buggy had survived the flames and were both still ok. "Well at least i have you for company." Serena said as she placed Dinki-Di into the back of the buggy. As she then sat in the driver's seat, she started the engine as the buggy roared into life. "Sigh, I may have been failing driver's ed, but let's hope I can drive." Serena said as she floored the pedal and sped out of the burnt down ship.

She managed to drive ok without a hitch but navigation didn't go to well as she ended up arriving at another ship that was split in half on a rock formation, as she drove inside she was surprised when a wall closed her only way out. 'Gah I knew I shouldn't have made that left turn!' Serena thought as a long bearded man who was using a crutch called down to her from a walkway above. "You there, state your business aboard my ship!" the man said as Serena got out. "Uhh… I'm in need of a place to stay, my friend's sanctum got destroyed and I got separated, i-if you let me stay I promise I'll try to help you in some way." Serena said as the man pondered her words. "Let me ask you one thing… are you in the belief of the gods of water?" the man asked to Serena who gave a bit of a timid look. "Well, no. But i have beliefs in the gods of the moon, if your fine with that." Serena said in return as the man pondered for a bit. "Maybe you could be of use to me in some way. I'll see if I can find you some work tomorrow girl. But in the meantime, get to know the ship, and rest easy" the man said as some men pushed her buggy into a makeshift garage for the time being. "Thank you, i promise you won't regret it!" Serena said as she gave a sigh of relief afterwards.

While Serena was getting used to Gutgash's stronghold, Max and Chumbucket were also kept busy by taking down some encampments of Scrotus in order to help Jeet as well as scouting out a way into the dead barrens so they could get to Gastown. Thankfully, Chumbucket had a plan to improve the Magnum Opus to get through the Jaw that blocked the entrance to the dead barrens. But it would take all night to finish again, so Max would have to rest at Jeets for the night.

As night fell over Gutgash's ship Serena looked at the stars and the moon through a hole in the ship. She kept thinking about her friends and wondered if they were ok, but as the moon loomed overhead the split ship Serena fell asleep and dreamt about her future again. But then she saw a vision that showed of the Magnum Opus and a massive vehicle and convoy tearing down a long road battling it out. Serena couldn't wrap her mind around what she was seeing as the vision ended quickly and her dream about her future continued.

**Sorry if i got a bit lazy on a few parts in this chapter. But on the bright side we will soon meet hope who will have more parts in our story than she did after Max won her in the Gastown races. Meanwhile it seems her friends noticed she's missing and are worried about what her fate was. As for Max and Chumbucket, well lets just say that hopefully their paths and Serena's will cross again in our next chapter.**


	5. For Hope and Glory

**Sorry I was gone for so long but thankfully I'm back and I'm bringing this story back from the dust. If you forgotten already Max and Serena have unfortunately gotten split up after the tabernacle was burnt to a crisp as both heroes now have to take shelter with other wasteland lords. Now then, attempt to restart your engines as we rev into our fourth chapter. "For Hope and Glory."**

* * *

Serena woke up to something licking her face. For a minute she thought it was her talking cat Luna but as she opened her eyes, she saw it was Dinki-Di as she then saw Gutgash standing in the doorway of her temporary cabin. "Alright girl, got a task for you when you're ready, meet me at the walkway and I'll explain." Gutgash said as he then left the room, Leaving Serena to wonder what Gutgash was offering her.

After getting dressed into her gear and holstering her Revolver, she headed towards Gutgash's walkway. However, she was stopped when she heard a woman call out for her from inside a cage in what Gutgash called, "The Brig". "Please! Please…" The woman said as Serena walked inside the Brig to see a redheaded Woman with a little girl right beside her inside the cage. "The child… it's the burning sickness…" The woman said as Serena had to sit down on a nearby table as she was reminded of her own Rini from the Future, or rather the past now. Then Serena saw a nearby fan and held it as she thought back to her journey to Crystal Tokyo. "The fan… Give it to me, Quickly. Come on! Just let me heal her pain. Please…" The woman said as Serena looked up. Then in a kind way she gave the fan to the woman and walked out. "Thank you…" That was all the woman said before Serena continued towards the Walkway.

When Serena got there, Gutgash was waiting for her. "Now Listen girly, the tides of the ocean will soon come back and cover these lands, and we will be ready for them. However, after receiving a message from pinkeye, she's offering a load of prime steel to patch our ship for that… concubine in the brig. However, I ain't got a driver! That's where you come in missy." Gutgash said as Serena then saw some of his men refueling the buggy, she came in. "What do you need me to do?" Serena asked as she and Gutgash saw the woman and child from the brig being chained up to the buggy. "Take her to pinkeye's and as a reward, you'll have full access into the dead barrens. You'll need to pass the jaw to get there but I've already given a heads up and paid for your coming and they'll let you through." Then Gutgash put his free hand on Serena's shoulder. "Don't let me down, Moon Prayer." Gutgash finished as Serena simply nodded as she then proceeded towards the buggy with Dinki-Di following her.

After she loaded Dinki-Di into the Buggy and made sure that the woman and child were alright, (even if they were chained to the buggy…) she put the petal down and tore out of Gutgash's Ship and headed Towards the dead barren's, unaware that Max and Chumbucket were on their way to Gutgash's Stronghold for some help on the Magnum Opus.

Neither Serena or the woman spoke as Serena then entered Dead Barren's Pass and arrived in front of the Jaw as a bunch of Warboys eyed them suspiciously. "uhm… I've Come with a Delivery for Pinkeye, Gutgash said he paid way for me to enter." Serena called out as the Warboys then opened the Jaw and Serena entered.

As they continued the Woman then spoke up. "your eyes, they speak as if you once had a child." The woman said as Serena then slowed down a bit after hearing this. "Why are you telling me this?" Serena asked as she then came to a stop just nearby a spotter balloon camp. "Before you take me to pinkeye, grant me one last wish and help my daughter." The woman said as Serena looked to the little redheaded girl in the back and sighed. "What do you want me to do?" Serena asked as she then looked around to see if anyone was nearby and watching them. "Take my daughter, Glory, to an old man that's not to far from here. I'll gladly show you the way. If you do this for me, I'll be in your debt." The woman said as Serena then looked at her and nodded "Sure, anything for a mother. I'll gladly help you miss… uhm…" Serena said still not knowing who the woman was. "Call me Hope." The woman said as Serena smiled and nodded before putting the petal down again and following the directions that Hope gave her.

After that reached their destination Serena unchained Glory as a man in a cloak with a beard and staff came along and guided Glory away. With that done Serena then continued towards Pinkeye's. "Why did you do that for her? Why did you decide to help my Glory?" Hope asked as Serena then saw Pinkeye's Silo and slowed down on approach. "Because it's what any mother would want to do to help a child in need." Serena said as the door to Pinkeye's Silo opened and they entered.

Once they were both inside an elder woman who was moving by an odd-looking motorized wheelchair approached them as Serena Unchained Hope from Chumbucket's Buggy. "Nicely done child I'll do well on Gutgash's word to deliver the prime steel he requested as a token of delivering the concubine to me." Pinkeye said and just as Serena was about to speak, an explosion was heard outside. "We're under attack! To your posts my children!" Pinkeye yelled when suddenly a bunch of Warboys entered from the upper entrance and started to capture some of Pinkeye's settlers.

Just then Serena and Hope then saw a Warboy with two knifes and blackened eyes land right in front of them and laugh maniacally as he grabbed the chain that still held Hope and pushed Serena to the ground. "Scrotus wants the concubine and the eradication of all that's here! So, I suggest you stay out of the way fresh meat!" The Warboy yelled as Pinkeye eyed him in a menacing way. "Master order this Stankgum? Scrotus word. Or are you playing solo?" Pinkeye asked as Serena slowly pulled out her Golden Revolver still fully loaded. "Oh, it's sanctioned. From way up high." Stankgum said as Serena then fired at him only for her to miss by a few inches and hit one of his lackeys in the head. This made Stankgum turn his head at her as Serena then gulped in fear. "No one does that to Stankgum and gets away with it. GET HER BOYS!" Stankgum yelled as his boys then started to surround her just then as she was aiming her revolver, a spark ignited inside her mind, one she hadn't felt since she first became Sailor Moon. That's when her instincts took over and she called these words… "MOON REVOLVER! SPIRAL ATTACK!" just then like a blur she spun around as the Warboys inched backward only to then fall over one by one as they kept getting shot by Serena's attack.

Once her spinning ended Serena then fell onto her knee, tired from her recent attack as Stankgum eyed her intensely. "So, we got a Powerful one eh? Well seems like your plum down for the count now! Finish her BOYS!" Stankgum yelled as more Warboys charged at her. Serena then closed her eyes and braced for death when suddenly she heard a shotgun fire that she recognized. She looked up and saw Max fighting the Warboys that were surrounding her until they all dropped dead. "M-max?!" Serena gasped as Max looked at her with a determined smile. Then with a helping hand he pulled Serena to her feet. "Thought I told you not to go Stray." Max Said with a determined smile. "Well you were the one who left me behind." Serena said smiling when they both heard Stankgum yell and looked over at him to see him on a truck with a man being held behind his knifes and Hope up to the truck.

"Stay! Or I'll Drain him!" Stankgum yelled as he pounded the roof of the truck and it started to roll away with Hope having to follow it or she'd get dragged by it. Then as they began to leave, Stankgum killed the man he was holding as Hope climbed onto the Truck. "HOPE!" Serena cried out as she raised her hand to her. "We'll meet again, until then… stay safe, and have hope." Hope called out as the truck then disappeared from the silo.

After Pinkeye's was put back in order, Pinkeye took Max outside with Serena standing next to Pinkeye as she then eyed Max suspiciously. "You tell me son." Pinkeye said to Max as Serena looked tom him worryingly. "Tell you what?" Max asked as Serena looked to Pinkeye again. "Tell me why I shouldn't land a slug between your eyes." Pinkeye said as Serena looked to Max again. "I need your help." Max said just as Serena then spoke up. "Plus, he did save me back there, and… I know him." Serena said as Pinkeye looked to Serena then back to Max "So your telling me you came here to my domain stranger, and risked your life to help us, just to ask for my help?" Pinkeye asked as Serena then looked to Max again. "Yes." Max said as Pinkeye then looked to Serena. "and you say you know him?" Pinkeye asked to Serena as both Serena and Max said "Yes." "Hmm. Desperate and Capable. I think we can do business." Pinkeye said as Both Serena and Max reentered Pinkeye's Silo as Chumbucket had just parked the Magnum Opus next to the Buggy Serena came in. But when he looked up and saw Serena, Chumbucket danced with joy.

"HA HA HA! Lovely! Your alive! Ohhh if I knew anyone could survive that fire besides the saint it'd have to be you! Ha ha!" Chumbucket cheered as Serena and Max walked over to him. "a bit singed but still in one piece." Serena said as Chumbucket then spoke up again. "Better yet you two! I heard fresh talk of the Big Chief in Gastown!" Chumbucket said as Max looked stern. "Can we trust it?" Max asked as Chumbucket looked back at him. "These folks, they know engines, and the V8 we seek." Chumbucket said as Serena looked to him. "Ok, so what do you know?" Serena asked as Chumbucket looked to her. "Ah, they say to take the Big Chief, one must win a most dangerous race. And to enter you need to speak to what the Gastowners call, the Outcrier. He hangs out near the refinery Underbelly." Chumbucket said as Max got back into the Magnum Opus. "Then that's where we're going next. Serena, you coming?" Max asked to Serena who looked back at Pinkeye then to Max. "Sure, I mean I made it this far without you so I don't think It would hurt to join forces with you again." Serena said as she got into the passenger seat again while Chumbucket then climbed into the back again as Max then put the petal to the metal as they tore out of Pinkeye's and headed towards Gastown.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Underbelly of Gastown)**

"I tell you my Queen, before that wastelander came, that girl did some sort of attack that didn't seem normal!" Stankgum said to a silhouetted Woman who sat on a throne of pipes and car parts who was looking into a staff with a purple orb on top of it. "If what you say is true, then it can only mean Sailor moon is here. When she makes it to Gastown I will let Scrotus deal with her. Once she is out of the way, my revenge will be complete…"

* * *

**Well it seems that Serena has finally reunited with Max and Chumbucket, even if she did lose Hope. And is Glory safe? And how did that silhouetted woman know who Sailor Moon is? Stay tuned for the next Chapter to find out. And if you like this story give it a favorite and a follow and leave a polite review and keep you eyes out for the next chapter when Max and Serena enter the Gastown Races.**


	6. The Errand Run

After a night at Pinkeye's and a few more modifications to the Magnum Opus, Serena and Max, Along with Chumbucket headed off to Gastown inside a region called the dump to enter the dangerous race that Chumbucket mentioned. Upon entering the dump, Serena began to feel uncomfortable as they kept getting closer to Gastown, yet she didn't know why.

After they entered Gastown Max went over to the Outcrier who was hosting the race while Chumbucket stayed with the Magnum Opus. Meanwhile Serena decided to take a look around until she came to a cage which held, "Hope?!" Serena was Flabbergasted when she saw her new friend Hope caged up like a slave.

"Nice to see you made it this far." Hope said as she grabbed the bars of the cage. "Sigh thank the moon that your ok." Serena said as both of them saw Max returning to the Magnum Opus. "Listen we'll speak later moon prayer. Until then, stay safe." Hope said as Serena began to head to the Magnum Opus. 'I promise.' Serena thought as she got into the Passenger seat as Max Tore it out of Gastown.

"So did the twinkly man put you in the races?" Chumbucket asked as Max pounded the trash filled road. "First he wants an errand run." Max said. "Well at least we're getting closer to getting the Big Chief." Serena said as She saw the Road turning from trash to nothing but sand and asphalt. "Do you know of a place called the Underdune?" Max asked to Chumbucket. "By my angel, I wish I hadn't." Chumbucket said and Serena gave a worried look. "Umm, how bad is it?" Serena asked as Chumbucket looked to her from his perch in the back. "The Underdune is a place filled with what many people dream to be riches, but those who go never come back!" Chumbucket said with a scared tone. "Dangerous or not I'm getting the Big Chief." Max said as he pounded the sand covering asphalt heading deeper into the Dunes.

After a few more Minutes they finally arrived at the Underdune. But surprisingly both Max and Serena knew what it was before. "Looks like the Underdune was an airport." Max said as Serena and Chumbucket noticed the Spikes at the front and were beginning to worry as they made it inside.

After making it through most of the Underdune they eventually made it to an old store that had lightbulbs strung under the roof. "You two stay here, I'll get the bulbs." Max said as he exited the Magnum Opus and headed Deeper inside, Leaving Chumbucket and Serena with the Magnum Opus. "Dohhh there red eyes… they're watching us!" Chumbucket whispered to himself even though Serena heard him. "I'm… sure we'll be fine as long as we stay here…" Serena said as she darted her eyes around keeping an eye out for any Buzzards. "Easy for you to say lovely, those stragglers at the graveyard were nothing compared to the Buzzards here in the Underdune ohhh." Chumbucket said as both of them kept keeping an eye out.

Suddenly Serena remember something she wanted to ask Chumbucket ever since he first brought it up. "Wait Chumbucket, you said that you saw my mother who you clamed as an angel, but how did you meet her?" Serena asked as Chumbucket looked to her. "Oh, she came to me in a vision one night while I was working on my dear Magnum Opus. She told me about the prophecy that would end the rain of Scrotus by the Driver and the Guardian which she claimed to be you. Kept telling me you would be the one to end him that she did! Yet… she didn't explain why or how you were involved. Though she did mention you would face the fears of your past." Chumbucket said as Serena began to ponder this.

Before she could ponder any further, they both saw Max up in the store at last. "Oh! Well done saint! Now grab those lighties and get out of there! I fear the Buzzards are close!" Chumbucket called out only to see Max getting trapped inside the store by an ambush of Buzzards. "Gah, they're onto us!" Chumbucket screamed as Buzzards started coming for the Magnum Opus. Suddenly Serena plucked up courage and stepped out to face them. "Keep the Magnum Opus safe, I'll handle them." Serena said as she started to fight like she did last time.

Once again it felt like she was fighting monsters as Sailor Moon as she kept punching and kicking each Buzzard that came at her. Yet she kept her gun holstered as the Buzzards kept on coming. After what felt like an eternity, the Buzzards stopped coming as both Serena and Chumbucket heard howling and yelling farther down the Underdune as Max managed to break free of his ambush and make it back to the Magnum Opus with the Lightbulbs. "Quickly Pound it and let's get out of this forsaken place!" Chumbucket said as both Max and Serena got back in the Magnum Opus and Max pounded the Petal to the floor as they made an escape.

After a daring escape from the Buzzards and a long drive back to Gastown, Max handed over the lightbulbs to the Outcrier as Serena stood by his side. "Ha ha ha ha! My Lighties! I'll Shine for Miles! Yet… your still alive. Looks like you earned your place in the races. Still you need one more thing, a partner, someone cleared for fighting in the Gastown Races." The Outcrier said only for Serena to intervene.

"What about me? I know my way around a car battle already." Serena said as the Outcrier stared at her. "You know your way with a Thundepoon?" The Outcrier asked and Serena knew she did as Chumbucket did give her practice during that night at Pinkeye's. "Yes, I do." Serena said as the Outcrier Cheered with Laughter. "Nice! Looks like your all Set lightie-boy. But what's your handle girl?" The Outcrier asked as Serena thought a minute. "Call me, Moon Warrior." She said thinking of her form of Sailor moon as she then held her Broach. Max noticed this but didn't really care.

"Excellent! Prepare for the races tonight. For tomorrow, You Race! Ha ha ha ha!" The Outcrier cried out as both Max and Serena headed for the Magnum Opus for a night's rest. However, neither of them noticed a war boy scurrying off into the Underbelly of Gastown after spying on them.

* * *

The War boy made his way down to the Depths and found the same silhouetted woman on her throne of pipes and car parts. "My queen that raggedy man and the girl have enter the Gastown race." The war boy said as the woman looked to him. "Excellent. I don't care if the man is killed but leave the girl to me. Don't let her die during the races or the final fight. I want to kill her myself and complete my revenge against her and those who defeated me before!" The woman said as the war boy nodded. "Yes, my queen!" said the War boy as he then prepared for the races himself and to notify Scrotus of this. "As of tomorrow, Sailor Moon, your death is assured." The woman said as she held her scepter as the moon loomed overhead.

* * *

**Be Weary of Next Time as we will see not only Max's Villain but someone who was thought to have been gone. Until then If you like this Story so far, Give it a Favorite, a Follow, and Stay Tuned. So Long.**


	7. The Gastown Race and The Return of Evil

**Better be Prepared for what's coming as Serena will not only be having to be in her first race, but she'll have to face the evil of her past as well. So Prepare and reload you ammunition and start your engines as we are about to get underway for the next chapter of "Mad Max: The Shining Moon".**

* * *

Just before the morning dawn came, the Magnum Opus was brought to the starting line within the Gastown track. Serena was standing in where Chumbucket usually was as she was worried for this race. Max however was determined to win the Big Chief. Just then they both saw the Outcrier appear on a platform up high making his entrance.

"Gastowners! Wastelanders! Lowly specks and big wigs alike! Behold! The Greatest treasures that have been bestowed from above!" The Outcrier said as he then let down a curtain to reveal a massive vehicle with an engine that Max was interested in.

"Witness, and tremble before… The Big Chief!" The Outcrier yelled as the Big Chief engine was revved loudly. "Plus, a fresh and divine fixin' for our piping hot mixin'! The Pleasing, the Teasing, Concubine! Hope!" The Outcrier yelled as Hope then came onto the platform and strutted a bit. Serena frowned worried for Hope.

"And as of this moment these riches still have a sole keeper, our beloved champion! Stank Gum!" The Outcrier once again shouted as Stank Gum himself came out from the massive vehicle that held the Big Chief. "We have to win this race." Serena said to Max as he kept looking at not only the Big Chief, but Hope as well. "I know." Max said as the Outcrier began to yell again.

"But alas, a champion's entire fortune, and his remaining life, can be fleeting. But tonight, a new reckoning has come. Two daring warriors have issued a challenge…" The Outcrier said as warboys surrounded Max and Serena pointing weapons at them as they put a bomb onto the Magnum Opus. "Max…?!" Serena said worryingly as she starred at the bomb behind her as Max was then Chained to the Steering Wheel.

"They vowed to steal the crown, the car, and the Concubine from out Champion. I give you, Lightie Boy and Moon Warrior!" The Outcrier shouted as a spotlight shone down on the Magnum Opus. "It is time. To let the people know, and let the blood flow!" The Outcrier finished as the Race began.

"Serena aim for Stank Gum!" Max called out as Serena kept her aim on Stank Gum and kept firing Thunderpoons at him. It took a few carefully aimed hits, but after about a minute more, Stank Gum went down. "We did it!" Serena cheered as she then kicked the bomb off the Magnum Opus as they then skidded to a stop.

"And Stank Gum is down citizens of Gastown! But you know as well as I this is only the beginning! As the Driver now has a chance to face our final challenge. To prove he is worthy of the treasure of Stank Gum. He must prove his best against his second in command, Tenderloin!" The Outcrier said as a woman covered in purple paint and with black hair stepped onto a steel platform on the ground as Max stepped onto it as well.

Just then to Serena's horror the who platform got caged and raised into the air with Max and Tenderloin inside. "Two men enter. One man leaves. Say it!" The Outcrier cheered as the rest of the crowd cheered it as well. "Max be careful!" Serena called out still worried. Serena then rushed up a flight of stairs which lead her to the platform where the Outcrier and Hope were.

"Ahh, Moon Warrior, well done, I'm amazed that a young woman was able to hold a Thundepoon and still stay standing after a race like that." The Outcrier said to Serena as she kept looking at the cage where Max and Tenderloin were still battling it out. "Will he be alright?" Serena said as she pointed to the cage. "Depends on if he survives." The Outcrier said as Serena looked back in horror only to have Hope place a hand on her shoulder. "He'll make it. I'm sure of it." Hope said and as she said it the battle was over and Max had won.

The cage was then brought over to the platform as The Outcrier then began to shout again. "The victor! And the ruination of Stank Gum! Hail! The New Champions of Gas Town!" The Outcrier said as Max proceeded towards the vehicle with the Big Chief only to be stopped by the Outcrier. "Hey! You two aren't done yet. They're coming down to greet you two." The Outcrier said to Max. "What do you mean by "They"?" Max asked as Serena felt a chill down her spine.

"Tonight! The great treasures will be bestowed by two very special someone's! Dear to us all! Though we fear them to the core. Gaze upon them! As one returned from the afterlife with the help of our other. Bask in their glory oh Gastown! He who has conquered death! She who is all powerful! An Olympian! A Goddess! I Present! Scrotus and Beryl!" The Outcrier yelled only for both Serena and Max to look at each other in worry as both of their enemies came off of the elevator only to both look at Serena.

"Well, well, I must admit, I'm impressed. Moon warrior or should I say… Sailor Moon." Queen Beryl said as Serena went pale. "But… how… I thought I…" Serena didn't finish as Beryl continued. "Defeated me? Never… I was simply brought here. No thanks to you. and with the help of my new… ally, I've managed to gain my energy back thanks to the energy of all these wastelanders." Queen Beryl said as Scrotus came alongside her as Serena stepped back. Scared for her life.

"And now for the Glory of my new queen and the glory of Gastown I shall end you! And…" Scrotus didn't finish as he eyed the man next to Serena and suddenly started to try and choke Max. "YOU!" Scrotus yelled as he then threw Max down a hole off the platform and followed him. Then Serena looked back to her first enemy still scared.

"Hmm… not as I planned it… but I'll still end you myself and complete my Revenge!" Queen Beryl yelled as she fired lightning from her scepter only for Serena to miss it by a few inches making it hit an innocent warboy. "You not going to rule this world either if I have anything to say about it!" Serena said bravely as she reached for her brooch. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Suddenly everyone including Beryl had to shield their eyes as a bright light engulfed Serena.

Once the Light had settled all everyone saw was Serena in a Sailor Fuku outfit. All except Queen Beryl who instantly recognized her. "At last we meet again. Sailor Moon" Queen Beryl said as Sailor Moon stared at Beryl. "You tried to take over my world once and I won't let you take over this world either Queen Beryl! I am the guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Sailor Moon said as Everyone in Gastown just stared and cheered at the champion of justice.

"You'll still feel the wrath of Beryl if it's the last thing I ever do!" Beryl yelled as she fired more lightning from her scepter again still missing Sailor Moon. "Not if I can help it!" Sailor Moon said as she pulled out her Moon Heart Rod that she received from Neo Queen Serenity in Crystal Tokyo. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" A flash of hearts then stuck Queen Beryl only for her to fall a bit but laugh in an evil way. "Is that really the best you got?!" Queen Beryl said as Sailor Moon went pale again.

"It's going to take more then that to defeat me! Minions Attack her!" Queen Beryl called as Warboys began to come running. Sailor Moon knew she couldn't defeat them all so she looked for a way to escape when her sights saw the Magnum Opus.

In a Split-second instant before the Warboys got to her, Sailor moon Jumped off the Platform and into the perch of the Magnum Opus. After then crawling into the driver's seat and starting up the Magnum Opus's Engine, Sailor Moon then floored the Throttle and ran down the track, heading for the exit. "Run all you want Sailor Moon but there is no escape from Queen Beryl…" Queen Beryl said as she watched Warboy cars chase after Sailor Moon in the Magnum Opus.

As Serena manage to revert back while behind the wheel, she managed to pick up Chumbucket who heard what was going on and had run to the track to try to recover the Magnum Opus as well. Now both of them were trying to evade the Warboy chasers on their tail as Chumbucket kept blowing them up while Serena kept her eyes on the road until finally, they managed to evade them for a bit and reached the Gastown entrance.

"Wh-what happened to the saint lovely? Please don't say that Scrotus ended him!" Chumbucket asked as Serena got out of the Magnum Opus. "I'm not sure, but stay here, I'm going to find him." Serena said as she started to head into the Underbelly of Gastown. "Don't be gone for too long!" Chumbucket called out as Serena enter the Underbelly.

It had been about Three Minutes and Serena Still couldn't find him. But thankfully she then ran into Hope who seemed to be alright. "Hope! Thank goodness… have you seen my friend?" Serena asked as she kept looking around. "You mean my Champion? He's trying to find the car he won. I told him to meet me at Deep Friah when he's got it. I was planning on heading there once I found you." Hope said as Serena sighed in relief to know Max was still alive.

"That's good." Serena said as she and Hope headed back for the entrance. Once they got back to the Magnum Opus Serena Started the engine and the trio head for Deep Friah's Stronghold in the Dump. Chumbucket was puzzled to why Serena brought the Concubine but he trusted Serena so he didn't question it. Once they arrived, they were then greeted by Deep Friah as Chumbucket then put the Magnum Opus into a small work area as they waited for Max.

"So, I assume you have history with this new Queen of Gastown?" Hope asked to Serena who just gulped. "Sadly yes, I thought I defeated her years ago but I didn't know she'd end up here." Serena said just as they then heard Max pull in with the Big Chief.

"Listen to me. You helped me free my daughter. I want both your help to bring her back to me. Please." Hope said to Serena as she smiled but not for long. "I'm willing to help but I'm not so sure about my friend." Hope slightly smiled after Serena said this but then turned to Max to try to convince him as well.

It took a bit of convincing but Max finally gave in and agreed to help Hope find her daughter, Glory. As Max, Serena and Chumbucket then tore out of the Dump and into the Dunes region to search for Glory, Max still had one thing on his mind. "Why were you so eager to help her even though you never promised her anything?" Max asked to Serena who looked over to Max.

"It's what any mother would do to help another mother in need." Serena said as Max looked skeptical. "Didn't take you as mother." Max said as sand dunes fly by. "Well it is what I am, or… will be…" Serena said and Max just again pondered to why she phrased it like that as they got closer and closer to the area where Glory was last seen.

* * *

**A Bit of a Cliffhanger.**

**Prepare yourselves because your about to see something unexpected in the next chapter. I won't say what since I want to keep it a surprise. But see if you can figure it out. Until then, if you like this story, leave a favorite, a follow, and a polite review, and keep watch for the next chapter.**


	8. Return to the Underdune

**(Somewhere in the Dunes Region/ About an Hour Earlier)**

A little girl with pink bun hair yawned as sand swirled all round her. Slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but sand all around her. "Huh? Where am I?" The girl said as sand and wind blew all around her. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you!" She cried trying to see through the swirling sand as she saw two silhouettes against one of the nearby sand dunes. "Hello? Who's there?" The little girl called out as the figures revealed themselves as an old man in a robe and another little girl with red hair.

"You don't look like you're from around here." The old man said as the girl with red hair came over to the girl with pink bun hair. "Are you lost?" The red-haired girl said as the old man came along said. "Yes… I don't know where I am or where my mommy or daddy are." The girl with pink bun hair said as the old man put a hand on her slowly with a kind smile to his face.

"Don't worry young one, I'll take care of you until we find your parent." The old man said as the girl with red hair helped the pink bun haired girl up. "I'm Glory by the way, what's your name?" the red head asked as the pink bun haired girl smiled. "Rini. Nice to meet you Glory." The pink bun haired girl whose name was Rini said as she shook Glory's hand.

* * *

**(Timeskip/ Thirty minutes later)**

Rini and Glory were staying close to the old man who was guiding them through the dunes until they reached a nearby wreak buried in the sand. "We are close young ones. It won't be much longer." The old man said when suddenly he took a shot to the head with made both Rini and Glory scream and hug each other for protection as a bunch of raiders in black wearing gas masks with glowing red eyes surrounded the girls.

* * *

**(Thirty minutes later)**

Glory and Rini were gone and captured by the Buzzards while the old man was left to rot where he sat. Just then a roar of a V8 was heard in the distance as the Magnum Opus came into sight with Max, Serena, and Chumbucket as they then came to a stop by the old man. "Saint… this ain't a good place." Chumbucket said as Max went to inspect the old man's dead body. "Um… who is that?" Serena asked as Max inspected the dead body.

"The old man. As Hope said, the child's keeper." Max said as he got up. "Was it's keeper. Honorable work, but to do good, best be alive, no? Every second that we are here, we risk everything!" Chumbucket said as Max then kicked some sand to reveal an old highway sign for the airport nearby. "We're close to the Underdune. She's down there!" Max said as he got back into the Magnum Opus. "Oh no not back there!" Serena said still scarred from the first time they went down there.

"She's right you know this is Buzzard land!" Chumbucket said as Max floored it and headed towards another entrance to the Underdune only to find it gated up. "Praise be! The gate is locked up! There's no way for us inside." Chumbucket said as he felt better but not for long. "Then we'll run through it." Max said as Serena braced herself. "Oh no." Chumbucket said just as Max floored it and ran straight through the gate.

After Slamming through the gate and continuing on through the Underdune a bit they eventually came to a dead end. "Looks like there's no other way to go! Let's turn back and leave!" Chumbucket said worryingly as Serena noticed something. "Maybe not. Look, an elevator shaft. It might lead us to Glory." Serena said as Max and her got out. "Good thinking. Wait here Chumbucket, but keep alert." Max Said as he and Serena jumped lowered themselves onto an elevator roof. "Understood" Chumbucket said as he refused to move from the Magnum Opus.

As Max and Serena continued to jump from elevator to elevator, Max then jumped onto a loose elevator and knew it was too dangerous for two to be on. "Serena Wait!" Max called but it was too late as Serena had already jumped on and the elevator began to fell fast. "Now what?!" Serena yelled as the elevator continued to fall. "Jump now!" Max called as both of them managed to jump onto another nearby elevator and survive.

"Saint! Lovely! Are you dead?!" Chumbucket called out from above. "We're fine!" Serena called out as Max got up as well. "Stay with the Car!" Max called out as they both then heard yells and screams from high above. "Buzzards! I'm going back to Deep Friah!" Chumbucket yelled out as both Max and Serena then heard the engine of the Magnum Opus start and then drive off.

"Chumbucket!" Max called out but it was too late as the sound dimmed. "He's gone…" Serena said worryingly. "We'll have to find another way out, but right now we need to find Glory." Max said as he and Serena continued down the airport tunnels.

It took a while to reach father down but Max and Serena eventually reached where most of the Digglings were. As they search, they found a small tunnel surrounded by Buzzards. As they then emerged into the light, the Buzzards spotted them as Max made his first move, then Serena as they began to fight the Buzzards blocking the small tunnel.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Tunnel)**

Rini and Glory had thankfully been paired together as a digging pair to continue tunnels for the Buzzards. "We've got to get out of here!" Rini said to Glory and they kept digging. "No one can escape Buzzards, it's hopeless." Glory said just as she saw Rini break free of the rope holding her. "There's always hope in the darkest hours, don't give up yet." Rini said as she then untied the rope holding Glory.

"Thank you. you're a good friend." Glory said as they both then heard the Buzzards fighting something outside. "Now what?" Rini asked as Glory then saw an old cooler nearby. "We'll hide there." Glory said as she dragged Rini to the cooler as they then both climbed inside. They thought they had escaped as they then heard the fighting had stopped.

"Do you think they're gone?" Glory whispered. "I don't know." Rini said when suddenly the lid of the cooler open as both girls tried to hide themselves in defense. "Leave us alone buzzard." Glory said. "Don't you dare hurt us!" Rini said as both of them looked up to see a man with short beard and hair with a pair of goggles on his head and a black leather jacket.

"Your mama's name is Hope… She's got red hair. She calls you Glory." The man said as he handed a snow globe to Glory as she recognized it. "Mama alive?" Glory asked. "She is, she's waiting for you." The man said as he then Picked up Glory. "I'm not going with out my friend." Glory said as she pointed to Rini. "Then she'll come to." The man said as he then lifted Rini out of the cooler.

"Did you find Glory yet?" A woman's voice echoed. "Yeah, I'm coming out now!" the man yelled out as he then guided Glory and Rini out of the room they were in through a crack in the wall. As he guided them out of the crack Rini then saw a teenage girl that she recognized. "Mommy?!" Rini said as the girl who in question was Serena then looked over and gasped.

"Rini!" Serena yelled as she then rushed over and hugged her. Much to Max's surprise. "This your daughter?" Max asked quite surprised. "Yes, she is." Serena said as she kept hugging Rini. "I'm so glad to see a face I know." Serena said as she then stood up. "Me too… even if it is a meatball head." Rini said which sort of ticked off Serena as usual.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Serena said angerly only to be interrupted by Max. "You can sort that out later. Right now, we need to find a way out." Max said as Serena nodded and the four of them proceeded to find a way to escape the Underdune.

Just then a Buzzard car broke through a nearby gate and skidded to a stop as Buzzards then got out along with a big Buzzard which looked like one of their leaders. "Stay here." Max said to Glory as he set her down behind a walled-up railing.

"I'll stay." Glory said as Max then rushed into the fight as Serena sat Rini down by Glory. "Rini, can you keep her safe while we handle this?" Serena asked as Rini just smiled. "You can count on me, go teach those bullies a lesson!" Rini said as Serena then joined Max's battle with the Buzzards.

After an epic fight with Max fighting the Big Buzzard and Serena handling the small fry, the Buzzard were defeated as Max and Serena returned for Glory and Rini as they both looked at the Buzzard's leftover car. "That's our ride out of here." Max said as he then picked up Glory and took her to the Buzzard car. "Thank goodness." Serena said as she led Rini to the Buzzard car as well.

Once they loaded up Max then started the engine and drove into the sand covering tunnel. "So, we're going? Back to Mama?" Glory asked as Max Simply said "Yes." Just as he said that they then drove out a hole in the floor where Max and Serena had been before as they then raced out of the Underdune and headed back towards the Dump and Deep Friah's Stronghold.

* * *

**Seems as if Rini has Reunited with her Mother at last. Yet how she got here, even I don't know. But as long as she and Glory are safe then there will be hope. Anyway, if you liked this Chapter, leave a Favorite, a Follow, and a polite review and I'll see you next time when Glory will also reunite with Hope.**


	9. Sailor Moon Vs Scrotus

**We're getting close to the final stretch. The end of the rain of Scrotus and Queen Beryl is near. But we still got a bit of road to go before we get there. Be warned that this chapter will take an unexpected turn to the fate of Max's wasteland friends. But I won't say anymore. So anyway, modify your cars as we start the next chapter of "Mad Max: The Shining Moon".**

* * *

Max and Serena, along with Rini and Glory had finally made it back to Deep Friah's after escaping the Buzzards and Max was now leading them to Hope who was waiting in the upper shack inside the stronghold. As Hope saw Max and Serena walk in, she then saw Glory as she was coming in with Rini holding her hand.

"Mama!" Glory said as she ran to Hope as Hope then hugged her with relief. "They found you." Hope said as she looks to Serena and Rini who were standing together but Max had already left the shack. "Thank you." Hope said as she then walked over to Serena who was smiling. "It's what any mother would do." Serena said as she looked down at Rini who was smiling as well.

Meanwhile, Max had Just discovered the Magnum Opus and Chumbucket were missing. "Where is he? Where is the Car?" Max asked to Deep Friah who was tinkering with a weapon on the table nearby. "Be still. I ain't touched your wagon. It was that Hunchback, Chumbucket." Deep Friah said as Max walked closer.

"Where is he? Where is the Car?" Max repeated as he held Deep Friah by his upper arms. "I don't know. All I know is what I heard from him. Said he was taking it to where it was born." Deep Friah said as Max knew what that meant.

"The Ship…" Max said as he then grabbed Deep Friah by the throat and held him against the wall. "You let this happen. I need your fastest machine." Max said as Deep Friah had a bit of fear. "It's yours, take what you need!" Deep Friah said as Max then let him go and he walked over to a small car with a V12 engine.

At this point Serena and Rini with Hope and Glory had come out and saw Max trying to leave after they heard what they were saying from the shack. "Your machine is gone. You were betrayed, so what? You can stay with us and make a new life that you may never have another chance to do." Hope said as Glory tried to enter the V12 car. "Our contract is finished." Max said as he took Glory out of the car and half gently but half roughly threw her to the ground.

"Max… she's right you know. You might not get another chance." Serena said but Max didn't listen as he then grabbed the same snow globe that Hope gave him earlier from the front seat. "It's a present. For you." Glory said as Max looked at it for a sec but then without a care, dropped it. But thankfully Rini then caught it. As Max got into the V12 car only for Serena to grab the window edge of the car.

"You coming or not Serena?" Max rudely asked as Serena frowned. "Not if you're just going to throw all of this away. When will you have a chance better than this?" Serena asked remembering her commitment to Darien. "Then we're through as well." Max heartlessly said as he Revved the Engine and sped off, leaving Serena, Rini, Hope, and Glory behind as he then disappeared around a trash hill.

"We could have built more than a life raft together." Hope said as she then saw a tear fall down Serena's eye. "I'm so sorry hope. I didn't think Max would be that heartless." Serena said with a frown as she then sat down next to where Hope and Glory were sitting with Rini by her side. "It's not your fault Serena. It was his choice. Don't lose that smile." Hope said as Serena looked up back at her smiling a bit. "Thanks… I only wish he hadn't have turned you down like that." Serena said as Rini came up to her.

"Cheer up Serena. After all, like the lady said, it was his choice you meatball head." Rini said as she placed her hand roughly on Serena head. After hearing this Serena finally managed smile a lot more feeling better knowing that at least Hope was fine with it. "So, what do now?" Hope asked as Deep Friah then came over as he noticed something on the Horizon.

Serena and Rini along with Hope and Glory then looked over as they saw a massive vehicle coming towards the stronghold. "That the Landmover. Scrotus is coming. Children of the Flame! Prepare yourselves!" Deep Friah called as Serena then had a look of worry as the Landmover stopped just outside the stronghold.

Then the warlord himself then came in with his army of warboys as he then pointed to Hope and Glory. "You two shall bleed as punishment to the Scum who ran me down!" Scrotus said as Hope held Glory with fear only to see Serena step in front of them. "You're not going to lay a finger on them as long as I'm here!" Serena said bravely when to her Surprise and Hope and Glory's, Rini stepped along side her blocking the warlord's way herself as well. "Or as long as I'm around either!" Rini said as Scrotus looked at Serena with a low growl.

"Ahh yes the girl that my new Queen wants dead. For this I shall make you both bleed first!" Scrotus yelled as his Warboys charged at them only to hear two shouts from both of the girls. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" "MOON PRISM POWER" "MAKE UP!" Suddenly all of the Warboys along with Scrotus, along with everyone else in the Stronghold were blinded by a bright light. "What is this witchcraft?!" Deep Friah proclaimed as the light then dimmed to reveal Serena and Rini in Sailor Fuku outfits like Hope Saw after Max won the Gastown Race.

"Your trying to murder innocent people just to prove a point and I won't forgive that! I am the guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!" Serena said as Rini then by her side. "And I am Sailor Mini Moon!" Rini said as they both then pointed at Scrotus. "And on Behalf of the Moon and the Future Moon we will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Serena finished as Scrotus now looked very angry.

"Triumph over me? NEVER! For that I shall tear you apart myself!" Scrotus yelled as he then activated his chainsaw staff and charged at Sailor Moon, as did the rest of the Warboys. But they never got the chance to attack as Sailor Mini Moon then held a small pink wand with a pink heart gem and a yellow outline around the gem. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" in a furry of pink hearts, Scrotus was stopped in his tracks as he was pushed back and fell over some of his own Warboys.

While he was still down Sailor Moon then retrieved her Spiral Heart Wand as she aimed for Scrotus who was still trying to get up. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" then in a another furry of hearts, Scrotus's warboys turned to dust. All that remained was Scrotus himself but too weak to fight at all now.

"AGH! I'll admit, you make a good challenge. But next time we meet, I will have blood, sailor scum!" Scrotus weakly yelled as he stumbled back to his Landmover with his arm on his shoulder. After he was on, he then stared back at the two Sailor Moon's and drove his Landmover away.

"I don't understand how you managed to beat Scrotus, me and my children thank you oh great Moon Guardians." Deep Friah said as he and his followers then bowed to both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon as Hope and Glory came up to them. "I can't thank you enough for how much you've helped us." Hope said as Sailor Moon placed her hand on Hope's shoulder. "It's what any mother would do. Right?" Sailor Moon said as Hope then nodded. Then Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Mini Moon still amazed that Rini was now apparently a Sailor Scout.

"So, you're a Sailor Scout now?" Sailor Moon asked as Sailor Mini Moon smiled. "Yep, Mommy wanted me to study and train as a Sailor Scout with the other Sailor Scouts. But when I entered the time and space door I ended up in the desert and ran into Glory here." Sailor Mini Moon said as she held Glory's hand. "Well I'm proud of how you helped me today. Thank you." Sailor Moon said when suddenly everyone then heard a familiar sound of a V8 engine nearing the Stronghold.

And through the doors, in it's black on black paint and white stars, gears, pistons, and moon decals came the Magnum Opus with Max behind the wheel and Chumbucket in his perch on the back. As the Magnum Opus skidded to a stop Max then got out keeping alert. "Where's Scrotus?!" Max asked aggressively as Deep Friah came over to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon who were still in their Sailor Fuku outfits.

"Gone. He had to retreat. We would have been goners if wasn't for the brave effort of these two Warriors of the Moon." Deep Friah said as his followers cheered. "Serena? You Beat Scrotus?" Max asked skeptical that she could have defeated a warlord like Scrotus. "They did." Hope said as Serena and Rini nodded as they then both deformed from their Sailor Scout forms right before Max's eyes. "Scrotus won't be coming back here for a while." Serena said with a smile.

"I don't know how to thank you for this." Max said as he placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Does that mean you'll make a new life with us?" Hope asked as Max looked back to her. "Yeah. But with Scrotus and that… Queen Beryl still out there this won't end. We must find them… and end them… but where could they be?" Max asked as Chumbucket spoke up. "Nobody knows where Scrotus or his new Queen goes. Only Scrotus's Warboys know their unholy movements."

No one spoke for a minute until Max remembered something. "Wait a sec. The bloodbag Scab, in the underbelly's medical room. He said he was a Warboy. Said he was with Scrotus. He'll know, and he will tell me." Max said as he then went to the Magnum Opus as Serena and Rini got in along with Hope and Glory. "You two stay…" Max didn't finish as Hope interrupted him.

"You said we're a family now. We're not leaving you again." Hope said as Max then nodded as Hope sat Glory in a backseat with Rini as she Join Chumbucket in his Perch with Serena going up front with Max as Max then revved the V8 engine and tore out of Deep Friah's and headed for Gastown to hunt down Scrotus and Queen Beryl.

* * *

**And we are just about near done. But we still got some road left to travel before this story is over. Stay tuned for next time as Max, Serena, Rini, Chumbucket, Hope, and Glory chase after Scrotus and Queen Beryl as their time of defeat will come. Until then if you liked this story, leave a Favorite, a Follow, and a polite review and we'll see you in the next, and maybe final chapter of "Mad Max: The Shining Moon".**


	10. Paint my name in Light!

** This is it. The final battle is upon us as Max and Serena and the others are about to take on Scrotus and Queen Beryl. The fate of the Wasteland now lies in their hands. Grabs your weapons! Start your engines! And Tear the Asphalt as we charge into the next and maybe Final Chapter of, "Mad Max: The Shining Moon"!**

* * *

Once Max, Serena and the Rest of the team entered Gastown Max Immediately went into the Organic Mechanic's medic room in the Underbelly with Serena following with Rini, Hope, Glory, and Chumbucket staying with the Magnum Opus. Max kicked the door open as he came face to face with the upside down bloodbag Warboy Scab with Serena right behind him.

"Where's Scrotus?!" Max yelled as Scab then spoke as if Max's yelling didn't frighten him. "Scrotus? Heh… I will tell you where to find him and his new queen." Scab said as he looked to both Max and Serena. "Your fame as a Road Warrior and a Moon Warrior walks on its own. Your shadows have grown to frighten them both. And my blood has fueled a legend." Scab said as he looked to Max. "Scrotus is Settled on Roadslide of the Purgity Flatlands." Scab said as Max headed out with Serena behind him as Scab continued to rant.

"We have what we need. Time to bring the end of Scrotus." Max said as he climbed into the Magnum Opus as Serena got in as well. Then with the start of the engine, Max revved hard and tore out of Gastown and headed towards the Purgity Flatlands.

* * *

**(Timeskip to Final Chase)**

Max had the Throttle floored as they spotted Scrotus's Landmover along with a massive convoy following him. "There he is! Ohhh, it's big Saint… are you sure about this?" Chumbucket asked as Hope got ready a second Thundepoon launcher that he created just in case. "If we don't end them now, this is never going to end. We can't let them get away." Max said as he began to catch up with some of the smaller cars.

"Keep your head down Glory." Rini said as both of them hid in the back as the 6 allies reached the first car as Serena then pulled out her Golden Revolver. With one shot she managed to blowup the first car. Once one car was out of the way Chumbucket and Hope started firing Thunderpoons at the other cars as more explosions rang out.

Eventually they managed to wipeout all of Scrotus's escort convoy and had now caught up to the Landmover itself. "Now what?" Serena asked as they hung back a bit to avoid the flamethrowers on the Landmover. "Fuel tanks are on the sides. A weak spot if any." Chumbucket said as he pulled out his harpoon gun, just as Max began making a move on the right side. As Chumbucket then pried off the covering to the fuel tanks Serena fired her Revolver causing the tanks to explode.

But the Landmover still rolled on as Max then went to the left side just as Chumbucket reloaded the harpoon and fired at the other covering. As the other fuel cover came off Max fired his shotgun causing the last of the fuel tanks to blow and making the Landmover skid out of control just as he got in front of it. But now the Landmover was catching up and was likely to run them off the road.

"Shake that scum off us!" Chumbucket cried out, but it was too late as the Landmover hit the right back side of the Magnum Opus causing it to spin and take some damage. But at last the Magnum Opus managed to stop. However, the Landmover wasn't as lucky as it stopped a bit too late as it was now hanging over a cliff dangerously.

Max tried to start the engine again but it was no use as the Magnum Opus was too damaged to go on. "Don't worry Saint! I'll try to bring life back to her lungs yet!" Chumbucket said as he climbed onto the engine as everyone then saw Queen Beryl walking away from the dangerously hanging Landmover and heading towards the Magnum Opus.

"We can't let her…" Max didn't finish as Serena and Rini then got out. "This is my fight. I'll take care of Queen Beryl." Serena said as Rini joined by her side. "Count me in too." Rini said as Serena nodded. "Ohh, be careful lovely!" Chumbucket called as he attempted to try to repair the Magnum Opus as Serena and Rini transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon again.

"So, we meet once more Sailor Moon." Queen Beryl said as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon stopped as a breeze blew by them. To Sailor Moon it felt like Déjà vu from her first fight with Queen Beryl. "Yet this is where you will meet you end." Queen Beryl said as she aimed her scepter at both Sailor Scouts and fired causing a direct hit. However nether of the Scouts felt it as a Barrier of light surrounded them as they held their brooches.

"Queen Beryl… You tried to conquer my world and now you try to gain revenge on the past. I can't forgive that." Sailor Moon said as both Sailor Scouts then were engulfed in another bright light as Queen Beryl and everyone by the Magnum Opus had to cover their eyes. Once the light dimmed. Queen Beryl was Stunned to see not one, but two Princesses of the Moon. Princess Serenity of the past Moon Kingdom and Princess Chibi of the Future Crystal Tokyo holding not one, but Two Silver Crystals from the Past and the Future.

"Impossible!" Queen Beryl cried out as she had fear written on her face. Something she hadn't had since her first defeat. "Queen Beryl! In the Name of the Moon, and the Future Moon! We shall banish you!" Both Princesses proclaimed as Chumbucket watched in awe from the Magnum Opus. "The hour of the Guardian has come! The Princess of light hat oth arrived! Ha HA!" Chumbucket called out as Queen Beryl attempted to make her attack.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" Both Princess called out as beams of light shined from the Silver Crystals just as Queen Beryl's attack was launched as well. In an Instant both attacks clashed together as shock waves were felt around the area even causing the Landmover to till down further to its demise as the warboy who was driving fell out to his death.

"No I can't be defeated again! I WON'T!" Queen Beryl shouted but it was still no use as the Princesses' attack was too strong. "QUEEN BERYL YOU ARE BANISHED!" both Princesses yelled out as their attack then engulfed Queen Beryl attack and headed for her and the Landmover. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Queen Beryl cried out as she was then engulfed in light and disappeared into oblivion.

"HA HA! Praise be they did it!" Chumbucket cried out as both Princesses reverted back to their normal selves only to start falling backwards. Thankfully Hope and Glory rushed over and caught them as both Princesses reverted back to Serena and Rini who were both passed out from their power usage. Max then walked over to them as for the first time in a long time. He smiled. "You did good… you did good." Max said as everyone still awake heard an explosion coming from the Landmover.

"Praise be they did it! The Landmover is going over! The Reign of Queen Beryl and Scrotus is over at Last!" Chumbucket proclaimed as the Landmover began to go over. Just the back of the Landmover opened up and to everyone's dismay a car that looked like the Magnum Opus with Scrotus in the perch on the back then drove out and landed as the Landmover went over and down the cliff. "or… maybe not…" Chumbucket meekly said as Max then heard the car rev to a noise that he recognized well.

"I am Scabrous Scrotus! The Immortal!" Scrotus yelled out as Max readied himself. "Chumbucket is car able to drive?!" Max yelled out as Chumbucket turned his wrench. "Not yet saint! I need more time!" Chumbucket called back as Max looked to Hope and Glory who were still holding Serena and Rini. "Get them back to safety. I'll deal with Scrotus myself." Max said as Hope and Glory nodded. "Be careful." Hope said as she took Serena to the Magnum Opus with Glory right behind her.

"These lands are mine. All the riches of these lands are mine. Even this car is mine! Everything is mine!" Scrotus yelled as Max suddenly recognized the Car Scrotus is on. "That car… The Black on Black… My Interceptor!" Max said as Scrotus began his charge as Max had to dodge it. "I will slaughter you with your own war machine and slay you here today!" Scrotus yelled out as he kept serving around Max.

"Max bring the thunder!" Hope called as she tossed a Thunderstick to Max as he readied himself. Just as Scrotus began another charge and almost hit Max, Max threw the Thunderstick and hit the Interceptor as it then flew over his head and crashed before landing on its wheels again as all the decor Scrotus put on tore off in the crash.

As the dust settled everyone saw Scrotus trying to crawl away from the crash severely injured as then then rolled on his back and went lifeless. Max then went over to be sure. As he then began to pull out the blade on Scrotus's head Scrotus then came back to life and began choking Max making sure he would win. "I… AM… IMMORTAL!" Scrotus weakly yelled as a gunshot suddenly rang out as a bullet hit Scrotus in the head making him fall back limp and dead, once and for all.

As Max caught his breath, he turned to see who fired the bullet to see Serena with her golden revolver in hand with the barrel aimed still at Scrotus who was now dead. "Nobody hurts my friends." Serena said as Max chuckled a bit as he then got up. "You almost shot me again." Max chuckled as Serena then came over. "At least I got better." Serena said as Hope and Glory came over. Just then they heard an engine roar as they saw that Chumbucket managed to Repair the Magnum Opus.

"Ha Ha! Praise be! She roars with life once more!" Chumbucket said as Serena looked back to Max. "So now what?" Serena asked as Max looked back to his Interceptor. "One last road to go. The Plains of Silence. You still with me?" Max asked as Serena smiled. "Always." Serena said as she rushed for the Magnum Opus with Rini as Max, Hope, and Glory went for the Interceptor. Once they all got in each Vehicle. Serena started up the Magnum Opus as Max Started his Interceptor which both engines echoed out a glorious harmony of revving.

As Max then put his picture of his original wife and daughter back where it was as Glory held her snow globe to Max as he then put it beside his photo as well. Then with a roar of engines. Max floored the throttle as the Interceptor set off with Serena, Rini and Chumbucket following behind them with the Magnum Opus. Where they were heading, was unknown. But what they did know was, the future was bright.

* * *

**And that brings us to the end of this chapter. … What you thought this story was over? Not yet it's not. There's one last chapter to go. One final road. Which may lead Serena and Rini home. But will they get more than what they hoped? Well… that's going to have to wait till the final chapter. So until then if you liked this chapter, leave a favorite, a follow, and a polite review and I'll see you in the final chapter of, "Mad Max: The Shining Moon"!**


	11. The Plains of Peace (Final Chapter)

**Welp this is it; the Plains of Silence awaits and the Fate of Serena and Rini has come. Will they make it back to their dimension? Or will they remain in the Australian Wasteland. Or… Will they get more than they bargained for? We're about to find that out now. Now then, fuel your gas tanks as we prepare to cross the Plains of Silence in the true final chapter of, "Mad Max: The Shining Moon.**

* * *

** (Tokyo, Japan/ June 27, 1993)**

It had been a week since Serena went missing. All the Scouts were worried. As the Scouts, along with Luna and Artemis, were gathered by the shrine they kept pondering where Serena could be. "It's not like Serena to up and vanish like this." Lita said as she looked to Raye. "That meatball head may be late for a lot of things but even she wouldn't up and disappear like this. Raye said with an upset look. "Maybe something happened and she was kidnapped!" Mina said as Artemis laid on her shoulder.

"Do you think it could be the Negaverse again?" Artemis asked but Luna just shook her head as Amy held her. "It can't be. We defeated it when we banished Queen Beryl remember?" Luna said as Amy kept thinking. "Besides if it was the Negaverse again we would have known about it." Amy though as the rest of the scouts kept think of where their lost Moon Princess could have disappeared to.

However, Darien was suffering the most as he had promised Serena to date this week but after hearing that she had disappeared he spent most of the week searching Tokyo for any sign of her but to no avail. As he stood on the beach where the scouts were planning to take her, he looked off to the Ocean as he saw the sun beginning to set. "Serena… where are you?" Darien said to himself. Unaware that the wind was picking up, stronger than usual.

'No matter how long it takes me… I'll find you Serena. I promise.' Darien thought when suddenly he heard lightning strike close by as he then saw a giant dust storm forming farther down the beach. "What' going on?" Darien said as he covered his face to protect himself from the wind as Thunder echoed across the beach.

* * *

**(Australia, The Plains of Silence/ After the Fall)**

After adding two large fuel tanks to the Interceptor again and tuning and prepping the Magnum Opus for the long trip, Max, Serena, Rini, Chumbucket, Hope, and Glory were on their way and had just reached the Plains of Silence. It had already been a day since they started and they saw nothing but what looked like salt flats as far as the eye can see as they continued driving.

"Ehh! I never thought I'd see these Plains of Silence with my own eyes!" Chumbucket said as he sat in his Perch on the Magnum Opus as Serena kept driving. "How much further do we have to go?" Rini asked a bit impatient. "I'm not even sure Rini, from what Max said, The Plains of Silence sounded larger than how far we traveled already. So, I'm not sure." Serena said as she kept the throttle of the Magnum Opus floored.

"Meanwhile in the Interceptor just a few feet ahead of the Magnum Opus, Max hadn't spoken a word since they started their trip a day ago. Glory was getting a bit bored as she watched the salt flat landscape pass by. "How much further is it mama?" Glory asked to Hope as she looked back to her child. "I'm sure it's not much farther now." Hope said trying to keep Glory confident however Max saw something as he then spoke up.

"Dust storm ahead." Max said as Hope and Glory saw a massive dust storm that covered almost all of the Plains of Silence ahead of them as Serena then caught up alongside the Interceptor. "Think we should turn back?" Serena called out from the Magnum Opus. "We can't turn back now! the other side of the Plains of Silence are just beyond that storm." Max called as he checked his fuel gauge. "Beside we're running low on fuel so we won't make it back if we do turn back!" Max called out as Serena gulped.

"Doh I got a bad feeling about this." Chumbucket said as he climbed into the safety of the back seat of the Magnum Opus. "So do I." Serena said as she then gulped. "Brace yourselves!" Max called out as after about three more seconds, both cars disappeared into the storm.

Dust swirled all around them as lightning was striking across the sky and dust as both cars charged through the storm. "I can't see much of anything!" Serena said as she kept her eyes on the Interceptor as she stayed close behind it. Just then in the Interceptor, Max saw a massive twister swirling dust around as it was heading straight for both cars. "QUICK GET CLEAR!" Max called out, but it was too late as both cars were swept up into the mighty twister as they both got tossed around in the storm.

* * *

**(Tokyo Beach, Japan/ June 27, 1993)**

Darien couldn't believe the storm he was seeing as he kept seeing lightning striking across the sky and dust as the orange sky suddenly turned to dark. "What's with this weird weather?!" Darien said as he kept his arm over his face to protect himself. Just then he heard what sounded like the roar of two loud engines and two pairs of headlights piercing through the storm. "What is that?" Darien asked not knowing who would be driving in a storm like that.

Without thinking both Max and Serena put the petal to the metal on both their cars as the Engines roared with pride as the then hit the ground after finally making it out of the twister. Just then both cars suddenly emerged from the storm as they found themselves not on the Plains of Silence anymore, but what appeared to be a beach however instead of it being dried up like the great white water was crashing onto the sand like the fall never happened.

In confusion Max then stomped on the brakes making Serena having to stop as well as both of them drifted to a stop on the wet sand. "This doesn't look like the Plains of Silence." Max said as Chumbucket also looked around at the great ocean beside them. "Praise be, Gutgash was right! The Great Blue has returned!" Chumbucket said as Hope also looked around. "Where are we?" Hope said as Serena then saw someone, she recognized coming towards them. "I think I know where we are!" Serena said as the sky began to turn orange again as the dust storm had ended.

Darien was shocked at what he just saw. Two similar cars had just flown out of a massive dust storm and had survived. He then began running towards them as he saw then drift to a stop in the sand. 'I hope those drivers are ok.' Darien when suddenly he saw the driver of the car with decals all over it step out. But to his amazement, it was Serena. "Serena?!" Darien called out as he raced over to her.

"Darien!" Serena called out as she ran to him. As the both of them met they both hugged each other glad to see each other. They both parted as Darien looked to her. "Serena what happened you were missing for a whole week!" Darien started as Serena looked back to the Magnum Opus and the Interceptor as Rini stepped out of the Magnum Opus. "That's a long story." Serena said as Rini came running over to Darien. "Darien!" Rini called out as she then hugged Darien too, which made Serena a little mad but not much as she was too relieved to be back in her own dimension again.

Max was even more confused as he saw Serena talking to the man that she had run up to as she seemed to know him. He then stepped out of the Interceptor as he then walked over. "I assume you know him?" Max said as Serena nodded back as Darien looked to Max. As they both saw each other it was almost like looking into a mirror.

"You're the one who protected Serena?" Darien asked to the short hair and bearded man that stood before him that looked almost like himself. "Yeah… I am" Max said in his usual tone as Serena looked back to Darien. "I wouldn't have made it back without him." Serena said as Max then began to walk away. "Wait where are you going?!" Serena asked as Max got back into the Interceptor as Chumbucket took the wheel of the Magnum Opus. "Back to where my Journey began." Max said as he started the engine and revved it only for Serena to come running to the Interceptor.

"Wait, I wanted to thank you for helping me." Serena said as Max kept his eyes on the beach ahead. "Our contract is done as well. but… I also want to say thanks for helping me." Max said as he handed Serena his jacket from his days with the MFP. "Take it… you deserve it more than I ever could." Max said as Serena smiled to him.

"I'm glad to have met you Max." Serena said as Max once again smiled. "You too." Max said as he floored the gas as him, Hope, Glory took off, with Chumbucket and the Magnum Opus following him. "So long Road Warrior." Serena said as she saw the Interceptor and the Magnum Opus disappear into the distance. As Rini and Darien came back to her as they then saw the sun begin to set over the great ocean.

* * *

**(Aftermath)**

Serena and Rini returned to the Shrine with Darien as they were welcomed back after having been missing for a full week. When she got home. Serena's parents were happy to see her safe and sound. When the next day came everything seemed to return to normal as the Scouts finally took their trip to the beach not only to celebrate the start of summer, but the grand return of their lost moon princess. And that night Serena and Darien final had that date that was kept promised.

As for Max, Hope, Glory, and Chumbucket, they returned to Australia which looked like how Max had remembered it before the fall. They were all shocked to even find that the MFP was still around but it had been like Max had never signed up yet. So, Max returned to the MFP and became officially married to Hope with Glory being his new daughter as Chumbucket also joined up with MFP as a top-notch mechanic.

All finally seemed right in the world at last in the post fall of the Australian Wasteland as with Scrotus gone, the Stronghold leaders took charge of taking care of the wasteland and making it a better and free place that Scrotus never promised. And as the sun set over the horizon of the Australian wasteland, a man with a large traveling pack, hood and goggles walked over to the edge of a cliff and watched the sun go down as he spoke to himself.

'**It is known that the world fell, and that most people in it died. The dead will not suffer the hardships of the terrible world that remains. Those born into this hell have no remembrance of anything else. Those who survived… those are the truly broken. For they know what was before. Yet… those who shine bright, they are the true survivors for they know what is at stake and know they will win. A wise man once said that War never changes. Yet we all do though the roads we drive and walk. And this warrior's road… Has finally ended.'**

* * *

**And we have reached the end of the road at last! Serena is back in her time with the scouts and even Rini has returned. Max even found his Peaceful ending back where he once began. With the reign of Scrotus gone the Australian wasteland has finally fell to freedom. As for Queen Beryl… well who knows what happened to her. Yet what of the man who wandered alone?**

* * *

**(Bonus Chapter: The Wanderer and the Guardian of Time)**

Sailor Pluto stood at the gates of the Time and Space door, guarding it like she usually did as fog swirled around. As she was guarding it, she then saw a man with what looked like a large traveling sack on his back with a hood over his head and goggles over his eyes. "So, we meet again Griffa." Sailor Pluto said as she saw the man walked up to her.

"**As to you as well dear sailor guardian."** Griffa said as he walked around Sailor Pluto. "I'm surprised you came back here as not many would come through space and time to reach, he just to… chat." Sailor Pluto said as Griffa stopped just in front of her again. **"Aren't we not all wanderers that walk amongst the endless cacophony that is our means of life?" **Griffa said as Pluto looked back at him. "I know what my destiny is." Sailor Pluto said as she looked to the space and time door.

"**Tell me again that your destiny is to guard a door to another dimension."** Griffa said as Sailor Pluto looked back at him. "Yes, it is. It is my destiny to guard this door." Sailor Pluto said as Griffa then walked closer to her. **"Your mind tells you of this yet your heart pulls you to other directions."** Griffa said as she remembered about Sailor Moon and her friends when they came through the door to the future and back. "that… that's not true." Sailor Pluto said as she looked back to Griffa. **"You say it, yet you don't want to Believe it. A wise man once said that it's better to follow the heart, rather then the mind. Don't let your mind go astray." **Griffa said as Pluto looked back to the door.

Then Pluto looked back to Griffa only to see him walking away. "You're going back?" Sailor Pluto asked as Griffa then turned back to her. **"My time of wandering is nowhere near over. Yet ask yourself. Has your journey, even began?" **Griffa said as he then disappeared into the fog. Once again Sailor Pluto looked back to the Space and time door and pondered his words. "Sigh, it seems as if I have a new task beginning." Sailor Pluto said as she then held her scepter as light surrounded her. 'The time is coming of the dawn of a new era.' Sailor Pluto thought to herself as she disappeared, heading for the time of present Tokyo.

* * *

**And a bit more for you. I'm very glad that you stuck with Serena and Max for this incredible journey and I hoped you liked this story. If you did leave a favorite, a follow, and a final polite review and stay turned for more stories to come. Until then, See you next time ;)**


End file.
